Um novo recomeço
by Mistress Hakuron
Summary: Darien resolve conquistar Serena e arma um plano, que será concretizado ou não no dia dos namorados!O que será que vai acontecer?
1. O Admirador Secreto

-*-*-*-*SERENA-*-*-*-*  
  
Hoje está um lindo dia para passear, o sol está brilhante e o céu quase sem nuvens, ou seja, está um dia perfeito para sair com seu namorado, os parques estão lotados de casais e vendo-os me sinto imensamente triste, pois adoraria sair com meu namorado. O problema não é nem falta de tempo e sim falta de namorado. Puxa me sinto tão sozinha!!! E assim continuo andando pela rua indo para o Game Center, onde minha paixão secreta Andrew trabalha. Só espero que o melhor amigo dele, o chato e arrogante do Darien não esteja lá.  
  
Ah sim!!! Já ia me esquecendo de me apresentar. Meu nome é Serena Tsukino, tenho 14 anos e estou terminando a 8ª série. Sou uma menina medrosa, chorona, preguiçosa, desastrada, gulosa, que tira notas baixas e o como o idiota do Darien faz questão de frisar gorda e sem namorado!!!  
  
Você deve estar se perguntando como foi que eu o conheci e o porque dele implicar tanto comigo. Vou contar a vocês como tudo começou.(se vocês já viram o episódio em que Serena joga a prova de matemática em Darien, não é necessário ler a parte seguinte, pulem até a parte onde tem os asteristicos!!!) Como todos os dias acordei tarde, saí sem tomar o café da manhã e cheguei atrasada ao colégio, para variar a professora Mônica não me deixou entrar na aula.E para o meu dia ficar ainda pior eu tirei 30 em 100 em matemática, minha mãe ia me matar quando chegasse em casa. Depois de sair do colégio como normalmente faço fui andando até o Game Center acompanhada de minha amiga Molly. Estávamos conversando, quando fiquei brava, amassei a minha prova e a joguei para trás e adivinha em quem bateu...É foi no Darien, ele me mandou olhar para onde jogo as coisas e logo em seguida desamassou a prova e viu minha nota. Por eu ter tirado uma nota tão baixa ele me apelidou de Cabeça-de-Vento.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
O que me deixou e ainda me deixa muito irritada, já que desde aquele dia eu todo santo dia ele me vê fazendo algo idiota ou eu esbarro nele e quando isso acontece nós começamos a discutir até que me canso e vou embora, resumindo, parece que eu e ele estávamos predestinados a ser inimigos. Por isso eu não quero que ele esteja lá, porque se ele estiver nós vamos acabar brigando e não estou no melhor de meu humor hoje. Sabe gostaria de saber como um rapaz gentil, simpático e divertido como o Andrew pode ser amigo de um cara chato, arrogante e petulante como o Darien!!! Depois de toda essa reflexão eu chego ao Game Center e entro, no balcão da loja eu avisto o Andrew e sinto meu ânimo melhorar um pouco e assim dou um sorriso meio apagado fingindo alegria e um olá para ele, porém para o meu grande azar lá está o idiota do Darien conversando com ele. Quando disse olá e sorri ele me olhou, retribuiu o sorriso e disse:  
  
Olá Sere-chan!!! Como vai???  
  
Vou bem Andrew-Menti-E você???  
  
Tudo ótimo. Vai querer o de sempre???  
  
Claro. Eu quero um grande sorvete de chocolate e o resto você já  
sabe!!!  
  
Espera um pouco que já vou preparar o seu pedido!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*DARIEN-*-*-*-*  
  
Ela sentou-se perto de onde eu estava sequer me cumprimentou, afinal de contas eu sempre a irrito chamando-a de Cabecinha-de-Vento e mostrando-lhe seus defeitos, mas faço isso porque gosto dela e não quero que ela se prejudique exagerando no que não deve. Gosto tanto daquele jeitinho único de ser dela, gosto daquela alegria dela que contagia a todos que estão a sua volta. Ela é descontraída, espontânea, ela é a única que consegue me tirar o ar sério, fazer com que eu ria ou como quando estou perto dela consigo me divertir e me sentir realmente feliz e é isso que faz com que eu a ame tanto. Ela tem uma paixonite aguda pelo meu melhor amigo Andrew, mas ele graças a Deus tem uma namorada de quem gosta muito e vê a Usako apenas como uma irmãzinha. Que coisa estranha de onde eu tirei esse apelido Usako!!Coelhinha, bem que combina com ela, é ela é a minha e só minha coelhinha!!! Você deve estar querendo saber quem eu sou!!! Eu sou Darien Chiba tenho 17 anos, mas logo farei 18, estou na faculdade de medicina de Tóquio, sou um dos melhores alunos da minha turma e por ser considerado muito atraente, gentil e simpático tem muitas garotas que gostam de mim, pena que a única garota que me interessa não está incluída nestas muitas, infelizmente. A pessoa de quem eu gosto é uma linda garota de cabelos loiros presos em 2 odangos ao estilo chinês. Ela tem brilhantes olhos azuis que parecem o céu sem nuvens que faz qualquer um que os olhe ficar perdido naquela imensidão!!! Como vocês já devem ter percebido, a garota que eu amo é Serena Tsukino, mas ela simplesmente me odeia porque adoro implicar com ela. Ela fica tão linda quando está aborrecida!!! Como ela me ignorou eu resolvi que iria falar com ela.  
  
Olá Cabecinha-de-Vento!!!  
  
Darien!!!Meu nome é Serena Tsukino!!! Você é péssimo de memória heim??? Mas é melhor você parar porque hoje eu não estou com meu melhor humor!!!  
  
Essa resposta dela me fez ficar bastante curioso e resolvi alfinetá-la mais um pouco para ver se descobria o porque do mau humor dela.  
  
Tirou outra nota baixa??? Ou percebeu o quanto está gorda???  
  
Quer me deixar em paz??? Você não desiste de me irritar não???  
  
Percebi que ela realmente estava de mau humor e deixei por conta do Andrew descobrir o porque daquilo. Nisso ele chega com o super milk shake dela e vendo seu estado de espírito pergunta:  
  
Sere-chan por que está assim tão cabisbaixa??? Aconteceu alguma coisa???  
  
Aconteceu sim Andrew, uma certa pessoa não me deixa em paz e vive insistindo em me perturbar, mesmo eu não fazendo nada com ele!!!  
  
Ela diz isso me olhando com um olhar fulminante, que se pudesse matar eu já estaria enterrado a muito tempo, porém nesse olhar eu também percebo uma profunda tristeza, que faz com que eu imediatamente me arrependa do que fiz e me sinta culpado pela falta do brilho característico do olhar daquela que eu tanto amo. Fiquei realmente triste porque o que mais gosto na vida é vê- la feliz, se divertindo e como sempre sorrindo, aquele sorriso que só ela dá e que me faz mesmo com o pior dos fatos me sentir calmo e feliz. Ela termina o milk shake, se despede do Andrew e vai lentamente até a porta e sai. Esse ato dela me fez ficar muito preocupado, afinal de contas eu nunca tinha visto ela daquela maneira tão triste, com isso fiquei pensando o que poderia ter causado tamanha tristeza em minha Usako. Quando Andrew me tira de meus pensamentos dizendo:  
  
Ela está bastante triste!!!Por que será??? Será que é por causa de algum garoto???  
  
Não sei. Mas espero que não seja por causa de nenhum garoto, porque senão eu vou pessoalmente torturar e matar este garoto que fez a Serena ficar tão triste!!!  
  
Eu não te entendo cara!!! Você gosta dela. Mas por que você não a trata melhor??? Você simplesmente não perde uma oportunidade para irritá-la.  
  
Ah Andrew!!! Isto é porque se eu a tratar delicadamente, ela nunca iria ouvir o que digo!!! Além do que é meu passatempo favorito irritá-la e vê-la ficar com raiva. Ai como ela fica linda quando está brava!!!  
  
Não dá mesmo para te entender, como alguém tem como passatempo ver a garota que ama se irritar??? Olha Darien está chegando o dia dos namorados e essa vai ser sua chance de se declarar para ela e resolver tudo entre vocês dois antes que ela arranje outro garoto.  
  
Vira essa boca para lá Andrew!!! Deixa de ser agourento. É claro que eu vou me declarar para ela, mas eu vou fazer de uma maneira diferente, especial assim como ela!!!  
  
Diferente???Especial???Do que você está falando??? Ta ficando maluco é???  
  
Então eu explico todo o meu plano para o Andrew, pois ele vai ter um papel super importante nele, e esm sua ajuda ele nunca daria certo. Então eu explico Tin tin por tin tin e ele concorda em me ajudar com esse meu plano doido para conquistar a minha Usako. Mas eu ainda tinha que falar com outras pessoas para enfim o meu plano poder ser realizado com perfeição!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*SERENA-*-*-*-*  
  
Saí do Game Center pensando em com o dia dos namorados está perto e o quanto eu me sinto sozinha. Vou caminhando pela rua no rumo de minha casa, porém vou bem divagar, afinal eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para casa. Depois de uns 35 minutos eu chego em casa, aviso que cheguei, subo para o meu quarto, troco de roupa e fico aguardando minha mão me chamar para o jantar. Não dá nem 5 minutos e ouço a minha mãe Ikkuko gritar:  
  
Serena desce!!!Tá na hora do jantar!!!  
  
Já vou mãe.  
  
Desço as escadas calmamente o que não é lá mito normal, porque eu normalmente as desço correndo. Como só a minha gula pode fazer eu correr.hehehe. Minha mãe é uma mulher jovem, porém madura e muito bonita, ela tem cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos. Ela é uma ótima cozinheira e é muito organizada, é a mãe que qualquer um gostaria de ter o único defeito dela é exagerar nos castigos quando tiro notas baixas. Chego a mesa e me sento. Começo a beliscar a comida até que Sammy(irmão da Serena) diz:  
  
Mamãe a tonta da Serena deve estar doente, está apenas beliscando a comida!!!  
  
Sammy!!! Deixe a sua irmã em paz!!! Serena querida tem algum problema com você??? Está passando bem???  
  
Não se preocupe mamãe eu estou bem!!! Só estou um pouco indisposta, mas nada sério, não se preocupe!!!  
  
Se você diz que está tido bem. Mas se acontecer qualquer coisa é só me dizer!!!  
  
Assim que termino o almoço eu subo e vou para o meu quarto com o objetivo de dormir um pouco para ver se meu ânimo melhorava. Mas quando me deito e estou quase dormindo o telefone toca. Alguns instantes depois ouço minha mãe dizer lá de baixo:  
  
Serena telefone para você!!!  
  
Já vou mãe!!!  
  
Desço as escadas me perguntando que estaria me telefonando num momento tão inconveniente. Chego a sala e pego o telefone que ainda está na mão da minha mãe. E digo:  
  
Alô!!! Serena Tsukino falando!!!  
  
Alô!!! Serena??? Sou eu Mina!!!  
  
Oi Mina. O que queres???  
  
Eu e as meninas soubemos da inauguração de uma loja que vende de tudo e queríamos saber se você não gostaria de vir conosco!!!  
  
Eu adoraria Mina!!! Onde nos encontramos e a que horas???  
  
No parque número dez daqui à 1 hora. Está certo???  
  
O.K. Estarei lá!!!  
  
Tchau nos vemos daqui à 1 hora!!!  
  
Eu subo novamente as escadas. (puxa vida coitada da Serena!!!Ela já subiu essa escada um montão de vezes!!!Hehehe), tomo um banho, troco de roupa (um macaquito com uma camisa até o umbigo branca com uma estampa de uma lua crescente na frente!!!) e saio para me encontrar com as meninas. Cheguei no parque era 6:50 (não liguem para cronologia, ela não é importante!!!), ainda faltavam 10 minutos para o horário marcado. Eu comecei a caminhar pelo parque na esperança de encontrar uma das meninas, quando de repente um menininho vem até mim e me entrega uma mini carta escrita "Para Serena Tsukino", um tanto surpresa eu olho o garotinho e pergunto:  
  
Quem te entregou esta carta???  
  
Foi uma moça ruiva dos olhos verdes!!!  
  
Ahn???Obrigado mesmo assim!!!  
  
Digo sorrindo para o garotinho que depois de dizer "de nada!" voltou a brincar alegremente com seus amiguinhos. Depois desse acontecimento intrigante eu fico me perguntando quem poderia ser a garota ruiva dos olhos verdes, mas logo sou tirada de meus pensamentos com um chamado das meninas. Olho para trás e vejo as 4 acenando para mim, então sigo até elas e pergunto:  
  
Meninas onde é essa tal loja???  
  
É aqui perto vamos?(Lita)  
  
Vamos!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&Continua...&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
E aí minna!!! Espero q estejam gostando da fic!!!^_^. Me mandem reviews p/ me dizerem o q estão achando dela, pois se vcs ñ dizem eu ñ posso melhorar!!! ^.~!!!Ok??? Então me mandem pq se não receber nenhuma eu não coloco a continuação, afinal não vou escrever aos fantasmas!!!  
  
Kissus  
  
Tici-chan=^;^= 


	2. O Plano de Darien

O Plano de Darien  
  
-*-*-*-*SERENA-*-*-*-*  
  
Meninas onde é essa tal loja???  
  
É aqui perto vamos?(Lita)  
  
Vamos!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Andamos um pouco e chegamos à uma loja que tinha de tudo para presentes. Entramos e fomos atendidas por uma moça muito bonita de cabelos cinza, pele muito branca, olhos azuis e extremamente simpática.  
  
O que desejam senhoritas-Disse Tomoyo (esse é o nome da vendedora) as meninas que tinham acabado de entrar.  
  
Gostaríamos de conhecer a loja e comprar algo que gostemos-Disse Rey.  
  
Bem temos uma diversidade de coisas para presentes e enfeites para mesas entre outras coisas-Disse Tomoyo com um sorriso.-Fiquem a vontade!!!  
  
Obrigada-Disseram todas em uníssono e se dispersaram pela loja.  
  
Eu fui para a seção de bichos de pelúcia. Fiquei encantada com tantos bichinhos de pelúcia, mas dois chamaram minha atenção em especial e me apaixonei perdidamente por eles no mesmo instante, um era uma coelhinha rosa com um chapéu de dormir (eu não sei o nome, se alguém souber me diz, por favor!!!), abraçada com um travesseiro estampado com luas crescentes e o outro era um coelho branco de máscara e cartola segurando uma rosa. Eu fiquei lá admirando os dois por bom tempo, tentando decidir qual dos dois levar, afinal de contas eu só tinha dinheiro para levar um. Enquanto eu estava devaneando sobre isso as meninas chegam na mesma seção e ficam olhando os bichinhos e como eu estava com muita dúvida sobre qual dos sois eu deveria comprar, então perguntei:  
  
Meninas!!!- Elas param de observar os bichinhos e olharam para mim.-Eu estou em dúvida!!!  
  
Está em dúvida em que???- Perguntou Mina com uma gota na cabeça.  
  
Estou em dúvida entre qual desses dois coelhinhos eu compro.-Disse apontando para os bichinhos que eu havia decido comprar.  
  
Eu acho que você deveria comprar a coelhinha rosa.-Disse Rey como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.  
  
Também acho, pois aquele coelhinho parece o tipo de bichinho de pelúcia q um namorado daria para a namorada no dia dos namorados, que por falar nisso está muito perto.-Disse Mina com ar sonhador.  
  
É!!!-Digo num tom ainda de indecisão, mas logo decido que é melhor fazer o que elas acharam melhor, afinal eu que pedi a opinião delas-Têm razão vou comprar a coelhinha rosa.- Disse em tom decidido.  
  
Depois de decidir, peguei a coelhinha rosa e afaguei o coelhinho branco, como se fosse um adeus, e me dirigi calmamente até o caixa, as meninas que já tinham olhado a loja inteira me seguiram para que logo após eu paga-se saíssemos para algum outro lugar. Cheguei ao caixa e abri a bolsa para pegar a minha carteira quando de repente a carta que estava dentro da minha bolsa cai. Eu me abaixo rapidamente para apanhá-la, porém Lita foi mais rápida e a pegou primeiro.  
  
Sere-chan (esse vai ser o apelido pelo qual as meninas vão chamar a Serena, chan é um sufixo que indica intimidade e carinho), o que é isso???- Perguntou Lita intrigada.  
  
Uma carta!!!Horas!!!-Digo num tom meio aborrecido.  
  
E desde quando você recebe cartas em envelopes rosa perfumados, que mais parecem cartas de amor???- Diz Mina num tom de pura ironia e me olha com sorriso de pura malícia no rosto, o que me deixa um pouco vermelha. Desde de nunca-Digo agora com raiva na voz.  
  
E então como você recebeu esta carta???-Diz Mina em tom de provocação.  
  
Foi um garotinho que me entregou esta tarde-Digo vermelha de tanta raiva que estava sentindo.  
  
Sei, sei!!!- Diz Mina num tom de descrença.  
  
Se não acredita é problema seu!!!-Digo já perdendo a paciência.  
  
E você já leu??? O que diz nela???-Perguntou Rey cheia de curiosidade.  
  
Curiosa, Heim???-Digo em tom de provocação, mas ela me dá um olhar, que me fez congelar, então resolvi que não era hora de aborrecê-la e completei.- Não, eu não li, resolvi ler quando chegasse em casa.  
  
Ah!!! Não vai não!!!Não mesmo!!!-Diz Mina em tom de conclusão-Assim que sairmos da loja você vai ler e nos contar o que tem nela!!!  
  
Mina!!! O que é isso???-Pergunta Amy incrédula-A carta é da Sere-chan!!!Ela é que decide quando e onde vai ler!!! E se vai ou não nos contar!!!-Diz ela repreendendo Mina.  
  
Não exagera!!!Vai me dizer que você não está curiosa também, Amy-chan!!!- Disse Lita em tom de brincadeira.  
  
Para ser sincera, estou sim!!!-Diz Amy com o rosto muito corado.  
  
Se quiserem podem ler!!!-Disse num tom descontraído-Afinal todo mundo que está aqui na loja já sabe que eu recebi uma carta!!! Só me façam o favor fazer isso quando já estivermos lá fora!!!-Disse em tom de aviso, pois do jeito que estavam era capaz não só de abrir a carta dentro da loja como também ler em voz alta. Então querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, peguei o dinheiro e perguntei a Tomoyo:  
  
Quanto custa o boneco???-Perguntei.  
  
R$ 30,00!!!-Ela respondeu sorrindo. Aqui está!!!-Digo entregando o dinheiro a ela.-Muito Obrigado!!!  
  
De nada!!!-Disse ela educadamente-Volte sempre!!!Tchau!!!  
  
Tchau-Digo eu e as meninas nos despedindo da vendedora e saíndo da loja.  
  
Para onde vamos???-Pergunta Mina curiosa.  
  
Que tal irmos para o templo Hikawa???-Oferece Rey gentilmente.  
  
Por mim tudo bem!!!-Respondo e olho para as outras para ver o que acharam da idéia e vejo todas (c/ exceção de Rey) balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.  
  
Como todas concordaram, fomos andando em direção ao Templo Hikawa, que ficava uma 4 quadras do Game Center. Depois de uns 30 minutos nós chegamos ao Hikawa e subimos aquelas longas escadas, eu estava praticamente morrendo de sede quando finalmente alcançamos o Templo. Entramos e como todas estavam arfando de tão cansadas, Lita resolveu preparar um chá gelado para nos refrescarmos e podermos conversar tranqüilamente. Não demorou nem 1 hora e Lita já estava de volta com uma jarra de chá mate com limão bem gelada (eu amo isso^^) e um prato cheio de bolinhos. Ela depositou a jarra e o prato em cima da mesinha do quarto de Rey, onde nós todas esperávamos ansiosas e se sentou. Nós logo nos aproximamos da mesa e começamos a nos servir de chá e de bolinhos. Quando já estávamos recuperadas da nossa "viagem" Mina foi logo ao assunto que tinha nos levado até ali.  
  
Cadê a carta???-Perguntou Mina ansiosa.  
  
Está aqui!!!-Respondi colocando a carta em cima da mesa e tomando mais um pouco de chá.  
  
Então Mina pegou a carta rapidamente e começou a ler:  
  
Querida Serena,  
  
Eu gostaria de dizer que estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. Te  
amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. Você é uma garota super especial  
para mim, espero que um dia você corresponda aos meus sentimentos e me  
ame da mês maneira fervorosa com que eu te amo. Beijos e abraços.  
Seu Eterno Admirador  
  
Que romântico!!!-Disse Mina com os olhos brilhando.  
  
Serena você tem idéia de quem seja a pessoa que escreveu esta carta- Perguntou Lita com curiosidade.  
  
Não!!Não faço a mínima idéia-Falo ainda pasma com o que acabei de ouvir.  
  
Pelo visto vocês se conhecem!!! Mas como ele sabia que você estaria no parque aquela hora???-Perguntou Rey intrigada.  
  
Eu não faço a mínima idéia!!!-Disse eu perplexa com a pergunta e agora realmente eu queria saber como esse "admirador secreto" sabia que eu estaria no parque aquela hora, afinal eu não falei com ninguém estranho para onde ia.  
  
Tenho quase certeza que ele te seguiu!!!-Disse Amy em tom de conclusão-Mas quem te entregou esta carta???-Disse Amy curiosa e atenta para tentar desvendar o mistério.  
  
Foi um garotinho.-Respondi e comecei a contar como tudo aconteceu, para ver se Amy tinha alguma idéia a respeito do caso.Depois que terminei de narrar tudo Rey perguntou:  
  
Você tem idéia de quem seja essa garota ruiva de olhos verdes???  
  
Para ser franca, eu não me lembro de conhecer ninguém com essas características.-Disse tentando me lembrar de alguém com essas características.  
  
Eh!!!Que sorte a sua Sere-chan!!!Acho que daqui para o dia dos namorados você já esteja namorando.-Disse Mina com uma pontinha de inveja e me fazendo corar um pouco ante esta perspectiva.  
  
Ah Mina!!!Você acredita mesmo nesta carta???Porque eu não acredito!!!Afinal se uma pessoa estivesse me seguindo eu teria percebido-Falo tentando fazer com que elas não percebessem o meu encabulamento.  
  
Do jeito que você é desligada não percebeu!!!-Disse Rey em tom de zombaria.  
  
É claro que eu perceberia!!! Eu não sou tão tonta assim!!!-Disse gritando num tom zangado.  
  
Então como quase sempre acontece começamos a discutir, até que o telefone tocou e Rey foi atendê-lo. Eu como sou curiosa fui ver de quem se tratava, mas não deu para descobrir, porque ela só falava ok e hum e finalmente nos vemos mais tarde e desligou o telefone. Então para finalmente saciar minha curiosidade eu perguntei?  
  
Quem era Rey???  
  
Ninguém que você conhece!!!-Disse ela rispidamente.  
  
Ah ta!!!Foi malz!!!Não ta mais aqui quem perguntou!!!-Disse eu tentando dissipar a raiva dela.  
  
Tudo bem!!!-Disse ela mais calma, então voltamos para o quarto dela, mas chegando lá ela me pediu que fosse pegar uma jarra de suco e umas fatias de bolo de chocolate que estavam na cozinha. Então como sou muito gulosa fui diretinho para a cozinha buscar o suco e bolo de chocolate. Enquanto ela entrou no quarto.  
  
-*-*No quarto de Rey...-*-*  
  
Meninas tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer!!!-Disse Rey depressa.  
  
O que houve???-Perguntaram as outra que aguardavam ansiosas o que Rey tinha para dizer.  
  
O Darien ligou e pediu para irmos ao apartamento dele mais tarde, par a nos pedir um favor.-Disse Rey rapidamente com medo de que Serena chegasse a qualquer momento.  
  
E a Serena não vai???-Perguntou Mina curiosa.  
  
Não!!!Ele disse que só quer falar conosco. Então vocês dizem pa5ra mim que já está tarde e que precisam ir embora e vão saindo para que a Serena não desconfie de nada, então vocês me esperam lá atrás-Diz Rey aflita esperando que Serena chegasse a qualquer minuto.-Certo Meninas???Entenderam???- Perguntou para ver se todas tinham entendido.  
  
Sim, entendemos-Disseram todas.  
  
-*-*-*-*SERENA-*-*-*-*  
  
Quando chego ao quarto de Rey elas para de conversar e olham para mim.  
Eu ponho o suco e o bolo na mesinha Então elas e eu nos servimos e à  
medida que elas acabam de comer elas se despedem de Rey e vão saindo uma  
a uma e vendo que já estava ficando realmente tarde e visto que eu queria  
ficar sozinha para pensar na carta, eu me despedi de Rey e saí. Desci as  
longas escadas do Templo e fui para casa. Chegando em casa jantei e fui  
para o meu quarto descansar. Eu me deito na cama e começo a pensar quem  
poderia ter me mandando aquela carta, afinal não conheço ninguém que  
pareça estar apaixonado por mim. Quem poderia ser??? Eu daria tudo para  
saber se isso era realmente verdade ou quem estava mandando a carta  
estava apenas me pregando uma peça. Puxa vida!!!Quem sabe agora eu  
finalmente arranje um namorado e aquele chato do Darien pare de me encher  
o saco dizendo que eu nunca iria ter um namorado. E pensando nisso  
adormeci querendo apenas sonhar com meu príncipe encantado.  
  
-*-*No Templo Hikawa-*-*  
  
Meninas!!! Serena já foi. Vamos logo!!!O Darien está nos esperando!!!-Disse Rey fazendo um sinal para as outras a seguirem.  
  
Certo!!!-Disseram todas e seguiram Rey.  
  
Rey, Mina, Lita e Amy desceram as escadas do templo e seguiram até o  
apartamento de Darien que ficava a uns 15 minutos do Hikawa a pé.  
Então elas andaram apressadamente conversando sobre o que poderia ser  
o favor que Darien queria lhe pedir.  
  
O que será que ele quer perdir???-Perguntava Mina curiosa.  
  
Eu não sei!!!Mas por que ele não chamou a Sere-chan também???-Perguntou Lita perplexa.  
  
Acho que ele pensou que se ela fosse ela iria atrapalhar mais do que ajudar.-Disse Rey brincando.  
  
Ou talvez ele achou que a Serena não iria querer ajudá-lo afinal eles brigam quase todo dia, todas às vezes que eles se encontram.-Disse Amy.  
  
É verdade!!!Deve ser isso mesmo Amy!!!-Disse Lita.-Apesar de que a Serena nunca deixaria de ajudar ninguém!!!  
  
É verdade, ela pode ser uma desengonçada, mas tem o coração mais puro que existe!!!-Disse Rey sorrindo.  
  
E nessa discussão elas logo chegaram ao apartamento de Darien. Elas  
falaram com o porteiro e ele interfonou para o apto. de Darien, que  
mandou elas subirem. Elas entraram e pegaram o elevador e foram para a  
cobertura, onde ficava o apto. dele. Quando elas saíram do elevador  
tocaram a campainha.  
  
DING DONG(foi a melhor campainha que consegui fazer^^'')  
  
Já vai-Gritou Darien indo atender a porta depressa.  
  
Oi Darien!!! Que assunto importante é esse que você quer tratar conosco- Disse Rey intrigada.  
  
Entrem!!!-Disse ele se afastando da porta para elas poderem passar-Querem alguma coisa???Bolo, suco???-Perguntou cordialmente.-Vou pegar algo para vocês e logo explico o que quero!!!-Disse ele para cozinha.  
  
Não queremos nada obrigado Darien. Estamos cheias!!!Não é meninas???-Disse Lita olhando para as outras.  
  
Então sentem-se que logo irei explicar o por que de tê-las chamado!!!-Disse ele apontando para o sofá.  
  
Obrigado-Disseram todas e se acomodaram no sofá.  
  
-*-*-*-*DARIEN-*-*-*-*  
  
Quando elas se sentaram no sofá e eu me sentei na poltrona. Eu pigarreei  
para tomar coragem para o que eu iria revelar, mas antes de falar  
qualquer coisa Mina indagou:  
  
O que você quer pedir Darien???  
  
Calma-Disse pensando em como dizer a elas o que eu queria e então depois de ter escolhido as palavras apropriadas.-Meninas!!!Eu gostaria de pedir um grande favor para vocês!!!-Disse sério.  
  
E que favor é esse???-Disse Rey impaciente.  
  
Bem!!!Eu estou gostando de uma garota, mas ela simplesmente me odeia. O favor que quero é justamente o de vocês me ajudarem a conquistá-la com um plano que eu fiz-Disse olhando para elas.  
  
E quem é essa garota maluca Darien???-Perguntou Mina com uma cara de descrença no que ele falara.  
  
É a Serena, não é Darien???-Disse Rey olhando nos olhos de Darien.  
  
É sim!!!Eu gosto muito dela, mas ela não sente o mesmo por mim.-Disse cabisbaixo.  
  
Se isso é verdade, por que você a irrita tanto???-Perguntou Lita calmamente.  
  
Porque era o único jeito que eu encontrei para fazê-la refletir, melhorar, além de que gosto de implicar com ela, esta é a única hora em que consigo relaxar.-Disse sorrindo com o pensamento voando.  
  
Foi você que mandou a carta não foi???-Perguntou Amy para ter certeza de sua teoria.  
  
Foi sim!!! Essa é uma parte do meu plano para conquistá-la.-Disse voltando a terra.  
  
Se você só mandar cartinhas para ela, ela pode até começar a gostar do "admirador",mas quando ela descobrir que é você o admirador ela vai começar a te odiar ainda mais, por pensar que você só estava brincando com os sentimentos dela.-Disse Rey séria.  
  
Eu já pensei nisso!!! E já resolvi este problema também!!! Eu vou parar de irritá-la. E me tornar amigo dela, para quando ela descobrir, ela possa gostar de mim!!!-Disse com ar sonhador.  
  
E onde entramos nesse plano???-Perguntou Mina com uma gota.  
  
Vocês vão me dizer os passos dela, me informar qual o gosto dela, o que ela gostaria de ganhar e etc, além é claro a me ajudar a entregar as cartas e alguns presentes, afinal ela não pode saber quem é o remetente.-Disse sério.  
  
Que romântico!!!-Disse Mina entusiasmada-Eu sei de uma coisa que a Sere- chan ia gostar de ganhar!!!  
  
O que???-Perguntei curioso para saber e comprar para minha usako(usako quer dizer coelhinha e é como o Darien vai chamar Serena carinhosamente^^).  
  
Uma caixa de chocolates!!!-Falou Rey cortando a fala de Mina.  
  
Isso eu já sei Rey!!!-Disse num tom meio zangado e me virei para Mina-Era isso que você ia dizer???-Perguntei esperando sinceramente que não fosse.  
  
Não!!!É que nós fomos à uma loja nova de presentes e ela gostou de um bichinho de pelúcia lindo!!!Perfeito para um namorado dar de presente à namorada!!!-Disse Mina com os olhos brilhando.  
  
É mesmo!!!-Disse Lita concordando.-Ela adorou aquele coelhinho mascarado.  
  
E onde fica esta loja???-Perguntei ansioso, desejando comprar este bicho de pelúcia para minha usako.  
  
Perto do Game Center!!!-Disse Rey calmamente.  
  
Se chama Twin Bells-disse Amy completando o que Rey disse, afinal a informação tinha ficado muito vaga.  
  
Obrigado-Disse agradecendo a todas.  
  
De nada-Disseram elas em coro.  
  
E então posso contar com ajuda de vocês???-Perguntei esperançoso.  
  
Claro!!!-Disseram todas sorrindo para mim.  
  
A Sere-chan é super sortuda.-Disse Mina para Lita.  
  
É verdade o Darien é o tipo de rapaz ideal para qualquer uma.-Disse Lita sorrindo o que me deixou um pouco encabulado.  
  
Então se era só isso eu vou embora!!!Está muito tarde!!!-Disse Amy se despedindo.  
  
É verdade se eu não voltar logo para casa vou levar uma super broca da minha mãe.-Disse Mina com uma nota de pavor na voz.  
  
Eu também tenho que ir, meu avô deve estar super preocupado, porque eu não disse a ele onde ia.-Disse Rey um pouco aflita saindo junto com as outras.  
  
Eu também tenho que ir para casa senão vai ficar muito escuro e eu moro meio longe!!!-Disse Lita rindo.  
  
Tchau Darien.-Disseram todas se despedindo de mim.  
  
Tchau.-Disse acenando para elas e vendo-as partir.  
  
Depois que elas saíram eu tomei um copo de leite com uma fatia de bolo  
e fui para o quarto ler um pouco, ver se conseguia esquecer a euforia  
que havia sido meu dia., mas eu não conseguia me concentrar na  
leitura, estava muito ansioso pelo dia seguinte que guardava muitas  
surpresas, consegui ler apenas 3 páginas, o que me fez ficar  
sonolento então guardei o livro na minha cabeceira e olhei a foto de  
Serena que eu tinha em cima da mesma e fiquei pensando que o meu sonho  
finalmente estava perto de se tornar realidade. Eu finalmente teria  
Usako como namorada e poderia ficar para sempre com minha amada.  
Adormeci com esse pensamento em mente, desejando apenas sonhar com ela  
e com nosso futuro.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Continua...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
E aí minna. Espero que estejam gostando!!! Eu estou postando este fic  
hoje por que minha amiga Kell pediu para eu postar logo. Ai está Kell.  
Espero q me mandem muitos coments pleaseeeeeeee. Se quiserem também  
podem me mandar idéias e se não estiverem gostando me diga para que eu  
possa melhorar.Qualquer erro de Portuga me avisem ta??? e se quiserem  
falar comigo. Meu ICQ 179803944 e meu mail é  
ticianavreis@hotmail.com.  
  
Kissus  
  
Tici-chan=^;^= 


	3. O Início de uma Amizade

O Início de uma Amizade!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ ...fiquei pensando que o meu sonho finalmente estava perto de se tornar realidade. Eu finalmente teria Usako como namorada e poderia ficar para sempre com minha amada. Adormeci com esse pensamento em mente, desejando apenas sonhar com ela e com nosso futuro. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
-*-*De manhã na casa dos Tsukino...-*-*  
  
Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm(som do despertador^^'')  
  
Ah!!! Tô atrasada!!!-Disse Serena gritando e se levantado de um pulo da cama.  
  
SERENAAAAAA!!!-Grita Ikkuko  
  
Sim mãe!!!!-Disse Serena colocando rapidamente o uniforme e correndo escada abaixo.  
  
Não vai tomar café minha filha???-Perguntou ela a Serena vendo-a pegar uma maçã e sair correndo pela porta.  
  
Não mãe!!!-Disse Serena gritando já do lado de fora da casa.-Tô muito atrasada!!!-Gritou ela continuando sua corrida diária.  
  
-*-*-*-*SERENA-*-*-*-*  
  
Saí de casa correndo, estava atrasada. Não consegui pegar nada além de uma maçã, meu almoço e minha pasta. Corri o mais rápido que pude e depois de uns cinco minutos eu finalmente cheguei ao colégio. Corri escada acima, milagrosamente o sinal ainda não havia tocado. Chego a sala de aula antes do sinal tocar e entro. Assim que eu entrei na sala o sinal tocou. (Bling Blong ^^''), vou indo em direção a minha carteira e quando chego lá encontro uma coisa incrível, bem em cima da minha banca tem uma caixa em forma de coração e um cartão em forma de coração que diz o seguinte:  
  
Minha Amada Serena,  
  
Esta é uma pequena prova do grande amor que possuo por você. Espero que você goste desta caixa de doces, pois achei apropriado dar doces à uma pessoa tão doce quanto você. Te amo muito e espero te encontrar em breve. Beijos e abraços.  
  
Seu Eterno Admirador  
  
Quando acabo de ler o cartão e me sento na carteira, a professora Mônica chega perto de mim com uma cara pasma.  
  
Que milagre é este???-Pergunta ela incrédula.-Você Serena Tsukino chegou no horário!!!-Diz ela em tom de zombaria.- Por acaso teve algum pesadelo??? Ou foi outra coisa???- Pergunta ela me provocando, mas logo olha para a caixa de chocolates em cima da mesa em forma de coração e sorri maliciosamente com os olhos faiscando.  
  
Ah!!!-Diz ela em tom de que agora compreendeu tudo.-Então é por isso!!!-Diz ela apontando para a caixa de chocolates e eu fico meio encabulada, afinal todo mundo na sala agora olhava para nós duas.-Agora a senhorita Tsukino tem um admirador que opera milagres- Diz ela sorrindo e eu fico zangada com isso.  
  
Desculpe professora!!!-Digo num tom de profunda raiva e tenho certeza de que se olhar matasse ela já estaria fulminada.-Não foi por isso que cheguei cedo.  
  
Então qual foi a razão desse milagre???-Pergunta ela olhando para mim curiosa.  
  
Simplesmente por que dormi bem esta noite, mas acho que é hora de começar a aula!!!-Digo para que ela pare de me encher o saco e comece logo a aula.  
  
Certo!!!-Diz ela entendendo o recado.-Espero que a partir de agora você durma bem todos os dias e nunca mais chegue atrasada.-Diz ela se virando e indo em direção ao quadro.  
  
Depois desse incidente a aula correu sossegada e rapidamente, pois como estava com o olhar atento no quadro a professora não me perguntou nada, o que dou graças a D'eus por que se tinha uma coisa que eu não estava fazendo era prestando atenção na aula (sabe quando você não ta interessado numa coisa esta vendo e escutando, mas não ta enxergando nem ouvindo!!!É mais ou menos por aí!!!^^''.Se não entenderam é só me perguntar!!!), ao invés disso eu estava pensando em como aquela caixa tinha chegado até minha mesa e quem poderia ser o rapaz que estava me enviando estas mensagens e este presente. Quando me dou conta já havia chegado a hora do almoço e fui procurar Lita e Amy para almoçarmos juntas e contar a elas sobre o cartão e a caixa de chocolates. Procurei-as e depois de poucos minutos achei Lita falando com umas colegas e quando terminou ela me acompanhou e fomos a biblioteca procurar por Amy, afinal ela quase sempre estava lá. Chegando a biblioteca vimos Amy falando com a bibliotecária e retirando alguns livros assim que ela nos viu acenou para nos e quando terminou de retirar os livros ela veio falar conosco.  
  
Oi Meninas!!!-Disse ela em tom descontraído.-Eu já ia procurar vocês para almoçarmos juntas!!!-Disse ela sorrindo.  
  
Eu disse a Serena para te esperar no pátio que você logo chegava, mas você conhece a Sere-chan!!!-Disse Lita brincando.  
  
É que eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar para vocês!!!-Digo num tom magoado.  
  
Calma Sere-chan!!!-Diz Lita colocando a mão em meu ombro.-Eu só estava brincando.  
  
Tá bom!!!-Digo sorrindo.-Va,os para o pátio que eu tenho uma novidade para contar para vocês apesar de que acho que a Amy já sabe.-Digo olhando para ela. Tá falando da caixa de bombons???-Pergunta ela olhando para mim.  
  
É Amy!!!-Digo impaciente.-Só que você não sabe o que dizia no bilhete então sói sabe a metade.-Digo eu apontando para um lugar mais afastado do pátio.  
  
É eu só sei a metade!!!-Diz Amy sorrindo e sentando no lugar que escolhemos.  
  
E eu não sei de nada!!!-Diz Lita chateada.-Conta logo.-Diz ela impaciente e já abrindo o almoço dela.  
  
Bem!!!Sabe aquele cara que me mandou um bilhete no parque???-Pergunto e começo a abrir o meu almoço.  
  
Sim!!!-Dizem as duas em uníssono.  
  
Ele me mandou mais um cartão e uma caixa de chocolates em forma de coração!!!-Digo dando a primeira garfada no almoço.  
  
E o que diz no cartão Sere-chan???-Pergunta Lita curiosa. Isso!!!-Entrego o cartão a ela e começo a comer depressa.  
  
Ai que romântico!!!-Diz Lita com os olhos brilhando.  
  
E você já tem idéia de quem mandou este bilhete para você???-Pergunta Amy em tom desinteressado comendo o almoço dela.  
  
Não, não faço a mínima idéia!!!-Digo terminando com o resto do meu almoço.  
  
Você vai contar para as outras isso né???-Pergunta Lita olhando para mim.  
  
Vou!!!-Digo guardando a vasilha com meu almoço.-Assim que eu chegar em casa eu ligo para Rey e para Mina contando a novidade.-Digo me levantando por que o sinal acabara de tocar.(Bling Blong ^^'')  
  
Tchau Lita!!!-Digo eu e Amy correndo para a sala.  
  
Tchau Sere!!!Tchau Amy.-Diz ela correndo para o outro lado.  
  
Chegamos a sala e a professora Mônica chegou logo em seguida, tivemos as aulas da tarde que passaram um pouco mais devagar do que de manhã, já que eu agora estava tentando não pensar no cartão e tentando prestar atenção na aula. Logo acabou a aula e eu graças a Kami (o mesmo que D'eus) não fiquei de detenção, afinal não tinha havido tarefa de casa no dia anterior, o que era um milagre. O dia não podia estar saindo melhor. Vou andando feliz pela rua em direção ao Game Center para encontrar o Andrew e tomar meu delicioso Milk Shake e dizendo para mim mesma que nada nem Darien Chiba iria estragar o meu dia. Continuo caminhando calmamente e depois de alguns minutos eu chego até o Game Center e entro.  
  
Olá Andrew!!!Oi Darien!!!-Digo de bom humor.  
  
Que bom te ver alegre desse jeito Sere-chan!!!Ontem você me deixou preocupado!!!-Disse Andrew com seu sorriso característico que eu tanto gosto.  
  
Não devia ter se preocupado!!!-Disse retribuindo o sorriso.-Ontem eu só estava meio aborrecida, mas já passou!!!-Digo eu contente.  
  
Vai querer o de sempre???-Pergunta Andrew amavelmente.  
  
Sim!!!-Digo eu sorrindo.-Um Milk Shake de chocolate do maior tamanho que tiver com tudo!!!  
  
Que bom que está de bom humor Serena!!!-Diz Darien sorrindo para mim.  
  
O que você disse???-Disse eu incrédula olhando para Darien.  
  
Que estou feliz por você estar de bom humor Serena!!!-Disse ele repetindo o que disse antes mais claramente que nunca.  
  
Você está doente???-Pergunto preocupada colocando a mão na cabeça dele e vendo se ele está com febre.-Você não está febril!!!Está passando bem???- Pergunto ainda preocupada.  
  
-*-*-*-*DARIEN-*-*-*-*  
  
Quando ela colocou a mão na minha cabeça e me perguntou se eu estava doente porque eu a tinha chamado de Serena senti uma vontade louca de rir, mas me controlei, afinal eu queria me tornar amigo dela e hoje estava fora de questão implicar com ela. Olhei o rosto lindo dela e pensei o quanto ela fica bonita quando esta preocupada, aliás ela fica maravilhosa com qualquer expressão que ela faça. Então para não cair na tentação de irritá-la eu disse:  
  
Estou me sentindo ótimo!!!-Digo sorrindo para ela. E vendo sua cara de confusão então resolvo explicar.-É que a partir de hoje decidi parar de implicar com você!!!-Digo olhando a cara de descrença dela.  
  
Está falando sério???-Perguntou ela ainda descrente.  
  
Estou!!!-Digo segurando o riso.- Mas com duas condições!!!-Falo agora ficando sério.  
  
E quais seriam estas condições???- Me pergunta ela desconfiada.  
  
1ª você tem que ser minha amiga!!!-Digo vendo considerar a proposta.  
  
Por mim tudo bem!!!-Diz ela ainda desconfiada.-E qual é a segunda???-Diz ela olhando para mim.  
  
A 2ª é que você me deixasse dar aulas para você!!!-Digo dando um grande sorriso para tentar convencê-la.  
  
Ser sua amiga eu aceito!!! Mas quanto a você me dar aulas!!!- Diz ela pensando.  
  
O que é que tem eu te dar aulas???-Pergunto curioso.  
  
Bem!!!-Diz ela procurando as palavras apropriadas.-Se nem os professores do colégio conseguem eu duvido que você consiga!!!-Disse ela séria.  
  
Me dê ao menos uma chance!!!-Digo com olhar suplicante.-Afinal nunca saberemos se não tentarmos.-Digo tentando convencê-la.  
  
Certo eu até que podia lhe dar uma chance!!!-Diz ela e eu sinto um calor dentro de meu peito.-Mas onde você pretende me dar aulas???-Pergunta ela.  
  
Eu preferia que fosse no meu apartamento!!!-Mas vendo o quanto ela ficou encabulada com que eu disse completei:-Mas se você achar melhor em outro lugar eu aceito!!!-Digo vendo agora ela voltar ao normal.  
  
É melhor que seja na minha casa!!!-Diz ela em tom definitivo.-E quando começamos???-Pergunta ela empolgada.  
  
Se você quiser podemos começar hoje mesmo!!!-Disse aproveitando a oportunidade.  
  
Por mim está ótimo!!!-Diz ela sorrindo.-Quando eu terminar o Milk Shake podemos ir para minha casa.  
  
Eu faço que sim com a cabeça e espero ela acabar de tomar o Milk Shake para assim podermos ir a casa dela. O pensamento de que a partir de agora poderia passar um grande tempo com ela me fez dar um grande sorriso. Finalmente Usako terminou de tomar o Milk Shake e pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar, o que fez com que eu ficasse um pouco vermelho, pois quando senti a mão dela me puxando pude sentir o quanto as mão dela eram macias e delicadas e isso me fez pensar como seria beijá-la. Com esse pensamento fiquei ainda mais vermelho(Q fofis ^_^), enquanto eu tirava este pensamento tentador da mente ela me chama me tirando de meus devaneios. Com isso finalmente percebo que tínhamos chegado a casa dela. Ela abre a porta e praticamente me empurra para dentro.  
  
MÃE!!! Já cheguei!!!-Diz ela gritando.-Eu trouxe um colega para me ajudar a estudar.  
  
O Kelvin veio te ajudar a estudar filha???-Pergunta a mãe dela da cozinha.  
  
Não mãe!!!-Responde Usako impaciente.-É outro colega!!! O nome dele é Darien!!!  
  
Darien???- Pergunta a mãe dela. Preocupada.-Eu o conheço???-Pergunta ela entrando na sala.  
  
Assim que a Sra. Tsukino aparece na sala fica um pouco assustada. Eu  
achei que isso se devia a eu ser praticamente um adulto e ela devia  
esperar um colega de Serena. Mas ela logo se recupera do susto  
iniciala, sorri e vem até nós me olhando de cima abaixo o que me deixa  
um pouco encabulado.  
  
Serena de onde você conhece esse rapaz??? Porque não creio que ele seja do seu colégio!!!- Diz ela agora olhando para Serena.  
  
Eu o conheço do Game Center!!!-Respondeu ela.-Eu disse ao Andrew que estava com dificuldades nos estudos e como o Darien é amigo do Andrew se ofereceu para me ajudar-Disse ela explicando.  
  
Certo!!!-Disse a Sra. Tsukino.  
  
Nós já vamos subindo!!!-Disse ela pegando minha mão novamente.-Daqui a pouco leva um lanchinho para nós lá em cima!!!-Disse ela olhando para trás.  
  
OK!!!-Disse a mãe dela dando uma piscada para Usako.-Daqui à uma hora eu levo bolo e biscoitos para vocês!!!  
  
Isto foi a última coisa que eu consegui escutar, pois Serena já estava me puxando escada acima. Ela vai me arrastando até o quarto dela e faz com que eu entre. Eu paro no meio do quarto e olho tudo ao meu redor. Fico impressionado, pois o quarto dela é exatamente como eu tinha imaginado. Tudo no quarto era a cara dela. Tinha uma cama com um edredon lilás estampado com luas crescentes e estrelas, uma mesinha no centro com um monte de almofadas coloridas espalhadas em volta e uma porção de bichos de pelúcia nas estantes. Observei isto em alguns poucos segundos, pois logo Usako senta nas almofadas pegando os livros e faz sinal para que eu me esnte também. Obedeço e me sento ao lado dela.  
  
Você teve tarefas de casa???-Pergunto, pois temos que fazer primeiro as tarefas.  
  
Sim!!!-Diz ela desanimando.- De matemática e física as minhas duas piores matérias!!! (q coincidência são as minhas piores matéria tb*_*, quem tiver menos de 14 anos ou não estiver na 8ª série não é importante entender o que eu to explicando!!!XD).  
  
Não diga isso Sere-chan!!!-Digo tentando animá-la.-Elas são minhas matérias favoritas!!! Você só precisa aprender a gostar delas-Digo colocando a mão no ombro dela e sorrindo.  
  
Espero que algum dia esse milagre aconteça!!!-Diz ela ainda desanimada.- Agora vamos começar antes que eu desista e vá dormir!!!-Diz ela bocejando.  
  
Qual o assunto que você está dando em matemática e física???-Pergunta para saber o que explicar a minha Usako.  
  
Função Polinomial (Quadrática) e M.U.(Movimento Uniforme)!!!-Disse ela olhando para mim.  
  
Isso é fácil Sere!!!-Digo tentando dar confiança a ela.-Em função polinomial é só você saber a fórmula e aplicar.-Digo mostrando o quanto é simples.-Anote aí!!!-Digo para ela pegar o caderno.-A função polinomial é expressa pela fórmula: x ao quadrado+bx+c, agora é só você pegar o livro e aplicar a fórmula. (ai como eu queria q fosse fácil assim!!!)  
  
Dizendo assim até parece fácil!!!-Diz ela um pouco mais animada.  
  
Depois de dizer isso ela pega o livro de matemática e começa a fazer os problemas, aplicando a fórmula. Ela vai fazendo os problemas primeiro ela vai divagar e ainda tem umas dúvidas e me pergunta, mas depois de uns 20 minutos ela já tinah pego o jeito e já estava fazendo sem problema algum. Depois de mais uns 20 minutos ela acaba de fazer todos os exercícios e me olha espantada.  
  
Eu não acredito!!!-Diz ela ainda pasma.-Eu consegui fazer os exercícios de matemática em 40 minutos!!!-Diz ela feliz e me abraça bem forte.  
  
Calma!!!Calma!!!-Digo eu tentando me soltar, apesar de querer ficar ali sentindo-a perto de mim para sempre.-Se não parar de me apertar assim eu vou morrer asfixiado e você não vai aprender o resto da matéria!!!- Disse brincando e sorrindo.  
  
Está vendo como é fácil???-Pergunto dando confiança a ela.-O problema é que você não presta atenção na au7la e por isso não aprendeu a fórmula.  
  
Certo!!!-Diz ela resignada-Prometo de agora em diante vou prestar atenção nas aulas, fazer as tarefas e estudar-Diz ela determinada.  
  
Espero que sim!!!-Digo em tom zombeteiro.-Pois assim ninguém vai mais vai poder te aborrecer com isso. Além de você não se prejudicar no futuro.Agora vamos começar Física!!!-Digo para que ela preste atenção.  
  
Ela pega o livro de física e olha para ele com uma cara de "não to entendendo absolutamente nada"e depois com essa mesma expressão ela olha para mim dizendo o que eu já esperava que ela ia dizer.  
  
Não to entendendo patavinas!!!-Diz ela desanimando novamente.  
  
Calma!!!-Digo tentando fazê-la voltar ao animo de antes.-Eu vou te explicar e você vai entender rapidinho.-Digo para animá-la o que parece que dá certo.  
  
Ah tá!!!-Diz ela duvidando.-Duvideodó física mecânica não entra na minha cabeça de jeito nenhum!!!-Diz ela me entregando o livro.  
  
O movimento uniforme é calculado através de 3 fórmulas.-Digo eu começando explicar.-Anote!!!"V" que é velocidade, é igual a delta (letra gregaue parece um triângulo*_*) "S", que é variação de espaço, sobre delta "T", que é variação de tempo. Já delta "S" é calculado com a seguinte fórmula. Delta "S" é igual a delta "T" vezes "V". E Delta "T" é igual a delta "S" sobre "V". Além de "S", que é espaço final é igual a Sº, que é velocidade inicial + "V" vezes "T", que é o tempo. Sabendo destas fórmulas é só você ler as questões com a devida atenção e ver que fórmula elas pedem e aplicar a fórmula adequada.  
  
OK!!!-Diz Usako.-Eu só não entendi o que é delta "S"e delta "T"!!!-Diz meio confusa olhando para mim.  
  
É simples delta "S" é igual a S-Sº e delta "T" é igual a T-Tº!!!Entendeu- Pergunto para saber se ela entendeu tudo direitinho.  
  
Acho que sim!!!-Diz ela meio confiante.-Qualquer coisa eu te pergunto tá???- Pergunta ela olhando para mim.  
  
Eu balanço a cabeça positivamente, então ela abre o livro e começa a fazer as questões. No princípio ela estava meio insegura ficava me perguntando se a fórmula que ela estava usando era correta e numa questão mais difícil como achar o resultado. Quando eu estava explicando um quesito particularmente difícil ela se aproximou bastante de mim, o que me fez ter alguns calafrios, ela estava tão próxima de mim que eu pude sentir o suave perfume dela que me deixou inebriado. Estava pensando como era bom tê-la assim pertinho de mim quando ela me chama me tirando de meus devaneios.  
  
Darien!!!Darien!!!Dariennnnnnnnnn!!!-Diz ela me chamando.  
  
Hã!!!-Pergunto saindo de meus devaneios.-O eu foi???-Pergunto voltando a Terra..  
  
Você estava me explicando este quesito e parou de repente como se tivesse sonhando acordado  
  
Não foi nada!!!-Disse meio encabulado.-Só estava pensando em algo.Vamos continuar!!!-Disse encerrando o assunto.  
  
Tá bom!!!-Disse ela voltando a prestar atenção na minha explicação.  
  
Depois de explicar aquele quesito, ela continuou a fazer os outros exercícios, quando fomos interrompidos pela mãe dela que veio trazer o lanche, que consistia em suco de maracujá e bolo, biscoitos e outros quitutes. Serena quase que imediatamente a chegada da mãe parou de fazer as tarefas e foi ajudar a mãe com a bandeja, ela pegou a bandeja e colocou em cima da mesinha. A Sra. Tsukino depois de deixar as coisas com Usako saiu do quarto nos deixando novamente a sós. Serena logo serviu o suco para mim e para ela e me deu uma fatia de bolo, alguns biscoitos e outras coisas e depois pegou o mesmo para ela. Comemos conversando distraidamente.  
  
O que achou do bolo???-Perguntou ela puxando assunto.  
  
É o melhor bolo que já comi na minha vida!!!-Respondi, pois para mim só estar ao lado dela já fazia qualquer coisa ser a melhor do mundo.  
  
Não exagera!!!-Disse ela.-Apesar de estar muito bom!!!-Disse ela dando uma garfada no bolo.  
  
E aí o que achou da aula???-Perguntei para saber a opinião dela.  
  
Bem!!!Eu estou adorando!!!-Disse ela sorrindo.-Nunca aprendi tanto em tão pouco tempo!!!Obrigado!!!-Diz ela me agradecendo.  
  
Que Nada Sere!!!-Digo eu meio sem graça pelo elogio.-Você é muito inteligente!!!Só precisa prestar atenção na aula!!!-Digo dando uns alertas.  
  
Já disse que a partir de agora eu vou prestar atenção nas aulas!!!-Disse ela aborrecida.  
  
Não precisa se zangar!!!-Digo eu sorrindo e vejo ela sorrir também.  
  
Depois desse breve dialogo ela pôs a bandeja de lado e recomeçou a fazer os exercícios. Ela terminou rapidamente,pelo menos para mim, o que me fez ficar um pouco triste, pois queria passar bem mais tempo com minha amada Usako, então tive a brilhante idéia de comemorar o começo de nossa amizade convidando-a para tomar um sorvete e dar uma volta no parque, pois assim além de passar mais tempo com ela eu não iria chamar a atenção.  
  
Já que terminamos!!!-Disse tomando coragem para convidá-la.-O que você acha de irmos tomar um sorvete e dar um passeio pelo parque para comemorarmos o início de nossa amizade???-Perguntei esperançoso.  
  
Ótima idéia!!!-Disse ela pulando de alegria.-Que tal irmos até o Game Center e tomarmos o sorvete lá???-Perguntou ela entusiasmada. Ótima idéia!!!-Disse sorrindo.-Então vamos???-Perguntei para irmos logo.  
  
Espera eu tomar um banho e trocar de roupa!!!-Disse ela pegando uma toalha.- Porque é horrível eu chegar do colégio e sair sem tomar banho-Disse ela brincando.  
  
Tá bom!!! Onde eu te espero???-Pergunto um pouco desorientado.  
  
Desce e me espera lá na sala!!!-Disse ela já indo para o banheiro.-Se quiser qualquer coisa é só pedir para minha mãe.Fique a vontade!!!-Disse ela entrando no banheiro.  
  
Então desço as escadas e vou para a sala e fico esperando minha amada Usako descer para podermos sair. Fico lá pensando em como o meu plano está dando certo e como logo, logo eu e Usako finalmente seremos namorados. Depois de passar um tempo pensando nisso eu comecei a pensar o que daria para ela amanhã como seu admirador secreto. Não podia dar aquele coelhinho de pelúcia, pois ele eu queria dar no dia dos namorados e já tinha dado a caixa de chocolate. O que será que ela gostaria de ganhar???Estou pensando nisso quando a Sra. Tsukino entra na sala.  
  
Quer alguma coisa Darien-Pergunta a Sra Tsukino.  
  
Não!!!Obrigado!!!Só estou esperando a Serena para sairmos!!!-Digo agradecendo a atenção dela.  
  
E para onde vocês vão???-Pergunta ela curiosa.  
  
Vamos ao Game Center tomar um sorvete e depois ao parque para darmos um passeio.  
  
Ah!!! Muito obrigado por estar dando aulas para a Serena!!!-Diz ela agradecendo.  
  
Que é isso Sra. Tsukino!!! Eu estou fazendo isso porque quero a Sra. Não tem o que agradecer.  
  
Claro que sim!!!Afinal a Serena odeia estudar e é um milagre que você tenha conseguido que ela fizesse a tarefa!!!-Disse ela brincando.  
  
A Serena é uma garota muito inteligente, apenas tem preguiça, mas isso passa com o tempo!!!Não se preocupe.-Digo acalmando-a  
  
Que cama te ouça!!!-Diz ela rindo um pouco.  
  
Depois começamos a conversar de diversos outros assuntos enquanto eu  
esperava que Serena descesse para que pudéssemos ir embora. Achei a  
Sra. Tsukino muito informada e que gosta de discutir temas  
diversificados e nesta conversa percebi que nunca faltaria temas para  
conversas com ela, pois por mais que Usako demorasse não paramos de  
falar um segundo sequer.  
  
Oi minna!!! Mais um cap ai!!! Espero q gostem desse cap!!! Mandem  
sugestões e reviews ok??? Tô esperando!!! Ñ quero ser  
chantagista...mas se eu ñ receber nenhuma review eu num  
atualizo...^^'... É q tipow é chato vc escrever algo e ñ saber se pelo  
- uma alma viva ta lendo!!! Vcs ñ sabem o qto isso é importante p/ os  
autores!!! Valeu a Bella-chan e Suu-chan!!! Esse é meu presente de  
natal p/ os leitores!!! Espero q gostem!!! FELIS NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO  
ANO NOVO!!!  
  
Bjks  
  
Tici-chan 


	4. O Passeio

O Passeio  
  
-*-*-*-*SERENA-*-*-*-*(no banho...)  
  
Depois de passar a tarde me ajudando ele ainda me convida para tomar sorvete, hoje ele está tão diferente, muito mais simpático e gentil, espero que ele continue assim, pois já estou cansada de ficarmos brigando como crianças. Pensando nisso termino de tomar banho e vou para o quarto escolher uma roupa para sair. Chegando lá eu escolho uma saia q vai até um pouco antes do joelho enfeitada com alguns retalhos de jeans e uma blusa baby look branca com uma rosa estampada na frente, me visto rapidamente, coloco uma sandália com um saltinho, me olho no espelho para ver como estou, quando de repente lembro que a caixa de chocolates que recebi de manhã ainda estava na bolsa. Então a tiro da bolsa e guardo-a no guarda roupa. Depois disso desço as escadas apressadamente. Quando chego a sala ele está conversando animadamente com a minha mãe.  
  
Estou pronta!- Digo para chamar a atenção de Darien para que nós pudéssemos sair.  
  
Quando falo isso ele pára automaticamente e olha para mim, fica olhando durante um tempo, até que eu me canso e penso que há alguma coisa errada com minha roupa ou algo assim, então me olho por alguns instantes, mas ao me examinar não consigo ver absolutamente nada de errado. Então fico muito constrangida e um pouco irritada.  
  
O que há de errado com a minha roupa???- Pergunto já irritada.- Tá com alguma mancha ou algo assim?- Quando pergunto isso ouço minha mãe rindo baixinho e fico sem entender nada. Não há nada de errado com sua roupa, você está linda Serena!- Diz Darien sorrindo para mim.  
- Obrigada!- Digo baixinho ficando um pouco vermelha e não acreditando no  
que tinha ouvido.  
- Vamos?- Pergunta ele tirando-me de meu transe e fazendo-me olhar para  
ele. Claro!- Digo eu sorrindo e me dirigindo até onde ele estava.  
  
Então ele abre a porta muito educadamente me deixando sair primeiro e  
depois sai fechando a mesma. Ele me oferece o braço, que aceito, e assim  
vamos caminhando calmamente até o Game Center.  
  
E então Serena, o que achou das aulas particulares?- Pergunta ele com interesse. Bem... para ser franca... eu nunca tive uma aula tão boa quanto essa!- Digo sorrindo.- Muito obrigada! Que é isso!- Ele fala modestamente.- Você é uma garota super esperta! Só precisa de incentivo e um empurrãozinho!- Diz ele num tom divertido. Haha...até parece... eu sou uma odango atama, isso sim! Como você próprio dizia.- Digo um pouco sarcástica, o que o faz ficar um pouco sério. Você sabe que eu só fazia aquilo para te fazer estudar!-Disse ele em tom magoado.- Eu já te expliquei isso.-Ele disse um pouco constrangido. Eu estava brincando Darien!- Digo para dispersar aquele clima ruim que eu própria causei, fazendo-o se animar um pouco. Ainda bem que você entendeu. Disse ele agora bem mais contente que momentos atrás, puxando-me um pouco mais para perto de seu corpo, o que me faz ruborizar no ato. Com esse movimento pude sentir o calor gostoso e o doce perfume de rosas que emanava do corpo dele, o que me fez pensar no porque de ele está sendo tão agradável comigo hoje.  
  
Fico pensando por alguns instantes sobre o assunto até que ouço uma voz  
ao longe que chamava meu nome. Alguns segundos depois ouço essa voz ainda  
mais forte, fazendo com que eu saísse de minhas conjecturas, nas quais  
estava tão absorta. Quando me dou conta do mundo real novamente vejo que  
já estamos na frente do Game Center. Ao perceber finalmente isso sinto  
que algo está me puxando delicadamente pela mão e noto que esse  
algo...quer dizer esse alguém é Darien. Então entramos no Game Center.  
  
Konichiwa!- Digo sorrindo para Andrew. Konichiwa!- Ouço Darien dizer para Andrew também. Konichiwa!- Diz Andrew para nós dois com aquele sorriso que só ele tem.- Vão querer alguma coisa?- Pergunta ele dando uma piscadinha para Darien o que me deixa um pouco confusa. [a Sere-chan tá mto confusa nesta fic ñ acham???Hehehe^^'] Um sorvete de Chocolate do maior tamanho, com cobertura extra de chocolate e afins e um sorvete de creme normal.- Diz ele para Andrew, que logo em seguida sai para fazer nossos pedidos. Por que você não me deixou pedir?- Pergunto a ele curiosa. Porque quem convidou você para tomar sorvete fui eu e não o contrário, portanto a obrigação de fazer os pedidos é minha e ponto final.- Disse ele em tom conclusivo. Você hoje está muito gentil sabia?- Digo num tom de elogio. Ahn? Você acha?- Pergunta ele um pouco sem jeito e pensando por alguns segundos.- Deve ser porque não estamos brigando como sempre.- Diz ele com um sorriso.- Você acha mesmo???- Pergunta ele novamente ainda incrédulo.- Por que eu não percebi nada de diferente em mim. Acho! Você nem parece aquele cara chato, que ficava me enchendo todo dia.- Digo eu me lembrando daqueles terríveis momentos. Como eu disse antes é justamente por isso que você está achando que mudei, mas eu sempre fui assim! Eu só gostava de brincar com você e fazer você perceber que tinha que mudar senão iria se prejudicar, além do que, quando brincávamos, eu me divertia muito, apesar de agora eu estar me divertindo tanto quanto.- Confessa ele me deixando um pouco ruborizada.  
Enquanto conversávamos nós procuramos uma mesa vazia, pois como era sexta-  
feira o Game Center estava cheio. Assim que encontramos uma e nos  
sentamos, Andrew chega com nossos sorvetes, deixando-os e saindo em  
seguida. Então eu pego meu sorvete que Andrew deixou perto de mim e  
começo a saboreá-lo alegremente. Darien também pega o sorvete dele, porém  
fica me olhando todo o tempo.  
  
O sorvete daqui é ótimo, não acha?- Pergunto para quebrar o gelo, isso parece fazer ele acordar de seus devaneios e sorri. "Puxa! Que sorriso lindo ele tem" pensando nisso olho em seus olhos tão azuis como o oceano calmo. Tão profundo que num momento me fez perder naquela imensidão. Fiquei olhando para aqueles lindos olhos azuis tão lindos, tão cativantes... podia ficar ali a vida toda. Fico assim até que percebo que meu sorvete acabou e vi-o pedindo a conta.  
Depois de aproximadamente um minuto Andrew chega com a conta, então  
Darien se levantando para ir embora, no mesmo instante me levanto para  
acompanhá-lo.  
  
Serena, você gostaria de dar uma volta pelo parque comigo?- Pergunta ele olhando-me nos olhos. Adoraria.- Falo eu sorrindo, afinal iria poder ficar mais um pouco com ele. Eu sentia uma coisa tão boa no meu peito, mas não sabia definir naquele momento o que era.  
Assim, depois desse curto diálogo, ele me oferece o braço e saímos do  
Game Center e fomos até o parque dar uma volta. Lá no parque nós demos  
umas voltas de pedalinho (é um barquinho q parece uma bike!!!^^') no  
lago. Está gostando do passeio?- Pergunta ele sorrindo. Muito!- Respondo alegre.- Esta é uma das melhores tardes que já tive em toda a minha vida.- Digo com sinceridade. Que bom que está gostando!- Diz ele me olhando nos olhos ternamente.- O que acha de repetirmos esse agradável passeio?- Pergunta ele ainda mirando-me. Eu adoraria!!!- Digo animada.-É uma esplendida idéia!!! E quando viria a ser isso???- Pergunto ainda entusiasmada. Hum...- diz ele pensando em um dia bom para repetirmos esse magnífico passeio.- Que tal sexta-feira que vem depois de nossas aulas de reforço?- Pergunta ele calmamente. Por mim tá tudo bem!- Digo com o entusiasmo esfriando depois da menção à "aulas de reforço". O que houve?- Perguntou ele com um tom de preocupação.- Você não quer vir na sexta?- Perguntou ficando um pouco decepcionado. Não é isso!- Me apressei a dizer.- É que a lembrança das aulas me desanimou um pouco...- falo com um sorriso amarelo, afinal a última coisa que eu queria era brigar com Darien hoje. Você não está gostando das aulas?- Falou ele desanimado.-Se quiser podemos parar de tê-las é só você dizer.- Diz ele dando um meio sorriso. Não é isso Darien!- exclamo meio que desesperada para desfazer aquela situação.- São as melhores aulas que eu já tive!- Digo com a maior sinceridade que pude.- Aprender física e matemática nunca foi tão fácil quanto hoje... É só que você me conhece e sabe como eu sou preguiçosa quando se trata de estudar!- Digo um pouco desesperada, já que a face dele ainda retratava total descrença em tudo que eu havia dito. Não precisa mentir para mim, Sere-chan!- Disse ele com um sorriso amarelo. Não!- Digo totalmente desesperada.- Já disse que não foi isso Darien! Por que não acredita em mim?- Pergunto começando a sentir lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Sere, não chore!- Fale ele em tom de consolo.- Quem disse que eu não acredito em você?- Pergunta ele segurando meu rosto e retirando as lágrimas com seus polegares. Oras...- Digo ainda um pouco chateada por ele não acreditar em mim.- Porque você disse que não ia me dar mais aulas! Como espera que eu passe de ano?- Pergunto um pouco melhor. Hehehe...- Ri ele um pouco mais descontraído novamente.- Eu não vou deixar de te dar aulas! Está bem?- Pergunta ele olhando profundamente em meus olhos.- Agora pare de chorar, pois senão vai ficar com os olhos inchados e sua mãe é que não vai mais deixar eu sair com você!- Disse ele em tom brincalhão.- Eu vou te dar aulas até que todas as suas notas estejam acima da média.- Diz ele sério desta vez. Tudo bem!- Falo sorrindo.- Mas acho que isso ainda vai demorar um bom tempo. Então se prepare, Chiba-senpai!(senpai é como se fosse mestre...não necessariamente professor.) Você é que pensa, Sere-chan!- Diz ele sério.- Você se menospreza demais. Você é muito esperta! Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso.- Fala ele ainda sério.- Quer apostar quanto que nas próximas provas você vai melhorar muito!- Diz ele agora sorrindo. Se você acha!- Digo um pouco indiferente saindo do pedalinho, já que havíamos acabado de terminar nosso passeio.  
  
Era por volta de seis e meia da noite quando saímos do parque e Darien me acompanhou até em casa. Alguns minutos depois chegamos à nosso destino.  
  
Arigatou, Darien!- Digo agradecendo pela ótima tarde que tivemos e pela ajuda que ele estava me dando nos estudos, sem me controlar dou um beijo na bochecha dele. Que é isso Sere-chan.- Diz ele sem graça.-Para que servem os amigos?- Pergunta ele com um sorriso, ao qual eu retribuo. Então...- Falo pensando em algo para dizer.- Nos vemos amanhã! Boa noite Darien!- Digo sorrindo. Tchau Sere! Boa noite!- Diz ele sorrindo e logo se vira e vai embora.  
  
Depois disso eu entro em casa, janto e subo me sentindo a garota mais  
feliz do mundo. Uma felicidade que eu não sentia há muito tempo. Hoje  
finalmente percebi o quanto Darien é gentil e simpático. Tanto tempo que  
conheço-o e só agora me dei conta da pessoa maravilhosa que ele é. Puxa,  
como eu queria ter um namorado com as qualidades dele. Bonito,  
inteligente, simpático, gentil, atencioso e tantas outras coisas. Que  
pena que não existam muitas pessoas assim. Durmo meio triste com esse  
pensamento, porém esperando ter um belo sonho para retirá-lo de minha  
mente e fazer com que ficasse feliz e despreocupada novamente.  
  
Oi Minna!!! Gente finalmente digitei este cap.!!! Sei que já devia tê-lo digitado à séculos, mas é q a preguiça ñ deixou, nem a escola!!! Prometo q próximo cap ñ vai demorar tanto qto esse!!! Me desculpem tds os q leram e esperavam a continuação!!! Quero agradecer a tds os coments q recebi!!! Valeu Usako, Mira, Mary e Strawberry!!! Vou postar o 5º logo q o Web Fanfics voltar, pq meu PC foi reformatado e eu perdi o arquivo!!! Gomen!!! Espero q continuaem gostando da história!!! E se acharem q vale a pena deixem uma review!!! Farão uma autora mto feliz!!!^^  
  
Ja ne  
  
Tici-chan=^;^= 


	5. O Sonho Misterioso

O sonho misterioso...  
  
-*-*-*-*DARIEN-*-*-*-*  
  
Depois que deixei usako em casa fui à loja Twin Bells, que a Mina havia dito ter um bicho e pelúcia que a Serena gostou. Então vou andando apressadamente, afinal já são 7:30 e provavelmente essa loja fecha às 8:00. Alguns minutos depois chego a loja que para minha grande sorte ainda estava aberta. Eu entro e vejo a moça que trabalha na loja já se preparando para sair, assim que ela me vê fica um pouco espantada.  
  
- A loja já está fechando!-diz ela olhando para mim.- Acho melhor o senhor voltar amanhã!  
  
- Eu vim comprar um bichinho de pelúcia é coisa rápida, eu já sei até qual vou levar. Isto é muito importante!- Digo com urgência na voz.- Porque eu preciso dar esse presente à uma garota muito especial.- Digo um pouco aflito.  
  
- Se é assim, pegue logo o ursinho que deseja para que essa garota tão especial não fique triste.-diz a vendedora sorrindo.  
  
- Muito obrigado!-digo verdadeiramente agradecido.-Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.-falo rápido indo em direção à parte de bichos de pelúcia, localizando o que procurava.  
  
- Eu imagino!-diz ela seguindo-me -Você me parece do tipo de rapaz que realiza qualquer desejo da garota amada.-Diz ela vendo eu pegando o bichinho e indo em direção ao caixa.- A sua namorada tem muita sorte.-Diz ela me deixando um pouco encabulado pelo comentário, afinal como eu queria que aquele anjo fosse realmente meu.-penso enquanto dou o dinheiro e pago o presente.  
  
- Mais uma vez obrigado.-digo pegando o bichinho de pelúcia e me dirigindo a porta.  
  
- Sabe uma coisa interessante?- ela me pergunta fazendo-me virar novamente.  
  
- Não.-respondo com sinceridade a encarando.  
  
- Uma menina esteve aqui ontem e quase o comprou. Você tem muita sorte meu rapaz.-diz ela sorrindo -Qual o seu nome?  
  
- Meu nome é Darien Chiba.-digo polidamente. –E o seu?  
  
- Meu no é Mitsuki Maki.-diz ela acenando um tchau. Aceno também e saio da loja apressadamente.  
  
- Puxa vida! Realmente foi uma sorte...-digo para mim mesmo enquanto andava lentamente até meu apartamento. –Acho melhor dar esse ursinho no grande dia.- digo dando um lindo sorriso e logo avistando o prédio, ao qual eu me dirigia.  
  
Aperto o botão do elevador e espero alguns instantes enquanto ele descia, logo que chega subo e vou para a cobertura. Cantarolo um pouco para mim expressando a imensa felicidade que não podia conter, estava louco para que chegasse logo amanhã, para eu poder contar sobre o presente ao meu grande amigo Andrew. Nisso o elevador chega ao último andar e saio de lá sem prestar muita atenção em nada em especial, estava olhando para o chão e encontro um panfleto e fico impressionado com o que ele dizia. Me deixando ainda mais feliz do que eu estava se é que isso era possível. O panfleto dizia que no dia dos namorados teria um baile de máscaras e esta era a oportunidade perfeita para eu me declarar a Serena. Mas ainda tinha alguns problemas nessa parte do plano, pois eu tinha que dar um jeito de a Serena ir a esse baile e tinha que saber quem era ela, afinal era um baile de máscaras. Como estava muito cansado para pensar nesses pequenos problemas, tomo uma ducha pensando nos momentos maravilhosos que passei com minha amada essa tarde, agradeço a Kami por meu plano estra indo otimamente bem, agora sou amigo da usako e todos toparam me ajudar nesse plano para conquistá-la. Após alguns minutos saio do banheiro, ponho apenas o short do meu pijama, pois estava fazendo um calor infernal e me dirijo a cama, fico pensando angustiadamente no dia dos namorados, que iria definir o meu futuro, poderia ser a melhor noite da minha vida, se minha belíssima usako aceitasse ser minha namorada, mas também poderia ser a pior noite de todas, pois ela poderia acabar com todas as minhas ilusões. Fico com o coração ainda mais apertado por esses pensamentos tão pessimista e paro de pensar nisso, afinal ainda falta alguns dias até tudo ser decidido e até lá eu me esforçaria ao máximo para ela gostar de mim. E afinal com dizem: "A esperança é a última que morre". Então comecei a pensar em coisas mais felizes...como a minha vida a seu lado em nosso futuro juntos, em como seriam os nossos filhos... tão lindos e gentis quanto a mãe e com esses pensamentos adormeço vencido pelo cansaço.  
  
**********  
  
De repente estou num esplêndido jardim, com uma grama baixa e fofa muito verde, no jardim havia diversos topos de flores, algumas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Tinha lindas rosas, de todas as cores e elas inacreditavelmente eram todas lindas, sem nenhuma pétala queimada ou amassada... era incrível... realmente eu só poderia estar sonhando. Vou caminhando lentamente por esse maravilhoso jardim admirando tudo com muita atenção... não sabia por que, mas esse lugar me trazia uma grande nostalgia... como se eu já tivesse vivido ali por muitos anos e lá tivessem acontecido coisas muito importantes... mas isso era impossível, já que era impossível existir um lugar assim na Terra. Vou me aproximando das roseiras, que possuíam rosas de um vermelho profundo, as flores que eu mais gostava... chego bem perto para sentir o perfume que delas emanavam. O perfume delas era maravilhoso, embriagante, muito doce e diferente do perfume que as rosas que já havia visto em minha vida exalassem. Me distancio um pouco das flores e volto a admirar tão belo lugar... com certeza poderia dizer que era o mais belo lugar que já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Enquanto admirava o jardim vejo uma garota ao longe... de longos cabelos dourados... mas não consigo ver muito bem, forço meus olhos, mas não consigo ver muita coisa ela está rodopiando, parecia muito feliz. Sem poder me conter vou indo a passos largos ao encontro dela, mas quando estava me aproximando o suficiente para ver que o corpo da mesma era lindo... muito parecido com a minha amada usako eu de repente ouço um som estridente e contínuo quebrando todo o encanto do lugar... quando me dou conta estou deitado no meu quarto com um despertador berrando no meu ouvido...  
  
- Que Droga!!!- digo dando fazendo o despertador para de tocar com uma tapa.  
  
Me levanto e vou até o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal, escovo os dentes, tomo banho e troco de roupa, refletindo sobre o sonho... o que será que aquilo poderia significar... Tinha quase certeza de que aquela bela garota em trajes brancos era Serena... mas não tinha certeza. Vou para a cozinha e preparo meu café da manhã, pão com ovos e suco de maracujá, e o como depressa, afinal ainda tinha que passar na casa da Lita. Pego as chaves do carro em cima do sofá e saio do apartamento indo em direção ao elevador, aperto o botão e espero alguns segundos, entro e me deparo com a síndica do prédio, que constantemente dá em cima de mim... perdi um pouco do meu bom humor... mas nada estragaria meu dia.  
  
- Ohayo Matsumoto-san!- digo educadamente. - Ohayo Darien.- diz ela com um sorriso –Quantas vezes já lhe disse para me chamar de Natasha?- pergunta ela fingindo estar ofendida. - Gomen ne...mas não me acostumo com isso.- digo dando um sorriso amarelo e pensando em como sou azarado. Graças a Kami-sama o elevador chegou ao térreo e pude me despedir da "Natasha". - Ja ne Natasha-san. – digo indo em direção ao meu carro. - Ja ne Darien-kun. – diz ela indo na direção oposta.  
  
Entro no carro e dou a partida. Saio do estacionamento e vou em direção a casa de Lita...meu humor melhorando novamente. Dobro em algumas ruas e logo chego na casa da Lita. Ela já estava me frente a casa, impaciente pelo visto.  
  
- Ohayo Lita-chan.- digo sorrindo para ela. - Ohayo Darien-kun.- diz ela emburrada.- Por que demorou?- pergunta ela indo direto ao assunto. - Tive uns contratempos...- digo evasivamente, pois também já estava atrasado -Depois te explico melhor...- digo entregando à ela o bouquet de rosas e o bilhete, que havia escrito tempos atrás. - Ja ne Darien. – diz ela pegando o bouquet e o bilhete e andando apressadamente em direção ao colégio, pronta para finalizar mais uma etapa do meu plano. - JA NE... DOMO ARIGATOU!!!- falo um pouco alto, pois ela já estava longe.  
  
Então ligo o carro novamente e vou em direção à faculdade, ainda faltava 20 minutos para as minhas aulas começarem então vou indo lentamente, observando as lojas à procura de um novo presente para a usako. Estava passando por uma loja de roupas chamada Sakura's Fashion, na vitrine tinha um lindo vestido que era a cara de Serena. Ele era azul marinho, justo no corpete, mas ao chegar na cintura ele folgava um pouco formando uma saia, porém mesmo assim modelava o corpo. Ele não tinha alças, possuía apenas uma faixa em volta do pescoço prendendo o corpete... era perfeito para minha amada, fiquei um tempo admirando o vestido. Mas logo tive que parar ao ouvir uma alta buzina atrás de mim me despertando de meus mirabolantes pensamentos, vejo que falta apenas dez minutos para minha aula e acelero indo em direção a faculdade. Chego lá em poucos minutos e estaciono o carro. Vou apressado em direção a minha sala. Sento-me em minha cadeira e fico pensando em ir depois àquela loja para comprar o vestido, pois essa seria a maneira perfeita de ele saber quem ela era no baile... agora era só mandar o vestido por intermédio das garotas junto com um bilhete dizendo para ela encontrá-lo no baile e que ela finalmente descobriria quem era o admirador secreto. Quase que com certeza ela iria, sabia que ela adorava bailes e também que devia estar super curiosa sobre quem seria o homem que estava mandando aqueles bilhetes. Se ela não quisesse ir ele pediria para que as garotas a convencessem... era brilhante...tudo tinha que dar certo. Ouço o sinal tocando e saio de meus pensamentos vendo Andrew correndo apressado em minha direção.  
  
- E aí cara?- pergunta ele um pouco ofegante.  
  
- Bem...- digo ainda distante pensando no que poderia acontecer no dia fatídico.  
  
- Ei cara... vejo que está pensativo hoje... como vai o plano?- pergunta ele baixinho, pois o professor já havia chegado.  
  
- Vai muito bem...- digo à ele baixinho, pegando o meu livro para disfarçar. – Ontem incrementei um pouco mais o plano...- continuo-... Mas te conto depois.- sorrio vendo a cara de frustração dele. E começo a anotar o que o professor estava falando. Viro-me e vejo que ele segue o meu exemplo.  
  
Continuamos assim até a hora do intervalo, me dirijo a uma lanchonete que havia perto da faculdade juntamente com Andrew.  
  
- Vai me contar agora... não é?- pergunta ele super ansioso, afinal ele que mais queria que isto acabasse bem. Ele achava que eu era o cara ideal para a "irmãzinha" dele.  
  
- Certo...- digo fingindo estar resignado deixando-o um pouco zangado com meu gesto.  
  
Chegamos lá e sentamo-nos numa mesa ao fundo, um pouco afastada da demais. Logo uma atendente chega para nos atender.  
  
- O que desejam?- pergunta ela.  
  
- Dois sucos e dois sanduíches naturais, por favor.- digo olhando e dando um leve sorriso, o qual ela retribuiu.  
  
- Sim Senhor, daqui a pouco trarei.- diz ela prestativa.  
  
- Voltando ao assunto.- Diz Andrew impaciente.  
  
- Ah sim...- falo começando a contar sobre o vestido e o baile de máscaras e da parte do plano que eu havia melhorado nessas últimas horas. Ainda estávamos conversando sobre isso quando a garçonete chega trazendo nossos lanches.  
  
- Arigatou! – dizemos eu e Andrew, parando um pouco para comer.  
  
- Então... acho que está tudo certo né?- pergunta ele.  
  
- Sim... creio que nada dará errado...- digo fingindo uma confiança que não possuía.  
  
- Cara... espero que vocês se dêem bem... vocês formam um lindo casal.- diz ele com aquele sorriso peculiar.  
  
Acabamos de comer em silêncio e eu peço a conta. Eu pago e voltamos para a faculdade. As últimas aulas passam depressa, pois eu fico pensando no estranho sonho que tive mais cedo, pois o professor que dava estas últimas aulas, sempre mandava os slides que apresentava em aula para os e-mails dos alunos no mesmo dia, então não precisa me preocupar em anotar nada. Logo a aula acabou e como estava ansioso por ver minha amada usako eu resolvo ir buscá-la no colégio para irmos direto ter nossa aula. Pego o carro e vou rapidamente para a Juuban Junior High School.  
  
^_^  
  
E aí minna??? Demorei mto??? Nem tanto quanto da última vez!!! Gomen pela demora, mas tava meio sem tempo p/ postar o cap!!! E cm ñ recebi nenhuma review achei...(continuo achando¬¬) q a fic ta horrorosa!!! Sei disso, mas gostaria q msm q fosse para criticar vcs deixassem uma review demonstrando suas opiniões!!! Isso é mto importante para os autores!!! Espero receber pelo menos uma review c/ esse cap^^'...FELIZ PÁSCOA!!! Vejam se ñ come chocolate d+!!!^_~  
  
Kissus  
  
Ja ne^_~ 


	6. 2 Novos alunos em Juuban Jr High School

**_2_****_ Novos Alunos em Juuban Jr High School_**

****

****

****

****

----SERENA----

Hoje acordei às 6:30 da manhã e fui tomar um banho refrescante de água fria para ver se me acordava, afinal estou morrendo de sono... Pergunto a mim mesma como consegui acordar na hora, isso é um baita milagre.

- A água está tão boa...- digo enquanto relaxo na banheira.

Depois de um tempo tomando banho olho para o relógio e vejo que já se passaram 15 minutos e se eu continuasse nesse ritmo iria acabar atrasada como sempre, então resolvi sair do meu estado de entorpecimento e saí ainda com um pouco de sono para o quarto, pego meu uniforme e me visto rapidamente, já que estava morrendo de fome. (Novidade�'). Desço as escadas e vou direto para a cozinha onde minha mãe já está preparando o café da manhã.

- Ohayo okaa-san!- digo sorrindo enquanto entro na cozinha.

- Ohayo!- diz ela um pouco espantada por me ver acordada tão cedo.- Caiu da cama?- pergunta ela bem humorada.

- Iie... Acho que foi a fome!- disse dando uma indireta bem direta.

- Sei...- falou ela rindo levemente.

- O que tem para o café da manhã?- pergunto enquanto meu estômago roncava alto.

- Panquecas, pão, ovo, bacon, suco de maracujá e geléia... O que você vai querer?- pergunta enquanto continuava fritando as panquecas.

- Panqueca com geléia e suco... Não tem suco de laranja?- pergunto meio contrariada, afinal eu já estava com muito sono e se tomasse suco de maracujá provavelmente dormiria a aula toda.

- Iie, mas tem leite! Está na geladeira.

- Arigatou!- digo me dirigindo para a geladeira. Melhor leite do que suco de maracujá.

Okaa-san termina de preparar as panquecas bem na hora que outo-san e Sammy chegam à cozinha. Ela põe a mesa e meu irmão não para de me aborrecer dizendo que o apocalipse estava perto, pois eu tinha me levantado antes dele. Comi 3 panquecas, estava uma delícia!!! Okaa-san realmente cozinha muito bem. Pego meu lanche e vou andando calmamente para escola. Hoje posso me dar a esse luxo, enquanto estava andando e pensando na vida vejo dois rapazes discutindo sobre algo, que naquele momento não podia descobrir o que era, então do jeito que sou curiosa me aproximei para saber o que estava acontecendo e o porquê de estarem brigando, além do que eu não sou besta e os dois rapazes eram lindíssimos, um tinha cabelo cinza arroxeado meio rebeldes e olhos muito azuis, (Quem já assistiu "Onegai Twins" eu tô falando do Maiku... Ele é maravilhoso!!!... para quem quiser ver uma foto dele e ter uma idéia de como o perso é': http:www.mangaclub.ch/mcnews/OnegaiTwins/maiku.jpg)o outro tinha cabelos liso, castanho médio e olhos verde escuros. (O cabelo deste é idêntico ao do Safiro de Sailor Moon... da fase R, fora a cor é claro�) eles pareciam ter uns 15 ou 16 anos, vou me aproximando devagar e finalmente consigo ouvir o que estavam dizendo.

- Está vendo?? Você fez com que nós nos perdêssemos. Seu demente!! Agora vamos nos atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula no novo colégio!!- disse o de cabelos castanhos.

- Eu?? Você que disse que tinha aprendido o caminho ontem!! Mas vamos manter a calma. É só perguntar a um transeunte onde fica a Juuban Jr High School.- disse o de cabelos roxo acinzentado calmamente, apesar de meio mau humorado.

- Com licença... Sou Serena Tsukino! Eu estava passando e não pude deixar de ouvir a discussão de vocês.- diz Serena fazendo com que a atenção dos dois rapazes viessem para si.

- Muito prazer Srta. Tsukino.- diz o de cabelo cinza.- Meu nome é Hitoki Hinoshima!- disse com um sorriso encantador.

- E meu nome é Hotori Hinoshima e é um prazer conhecê-la.- Disse ele um pouco carrancudo.- Gomen por não estar de bom humor, mas é que tínhamos que ir para o nosso novo colégio e não sabemos onde fica.

- Não se preocupe! Por coincidência estudo no Colégio que vocês procuram e posso levar vocês até ele se quiserem.- digo sorrindo radiante, afinal poderia guiar aqueles 2 gatos até o colégio.

- Seria ótimo se você pudesse nos fazer essa gentileza.- disseram ambos em coro, fazendo com que os 3 começassem a rir.

- Bem... É um prazer poder levá-los até o colégio, porém acho melhor nos apressarmos ou chegaremos atrasados e Mônica-sensei não nos deixará entrar na sala!- Digo fazendo sinal para que eles me seguissem.

- Você parece ser uma garota bem responsável!- disse Hotori.

- Hahaha... Eu não sou muito responsável não...- digo meio sem graça.- Na realidade sou a pessoa mais estabanada que alguém pode encontrar.

- Duvido! Se fosse como diz não chegaria na hora no colégio!- disse Hitoki.

- Vocês tiveram sorte! Eu chego praticamente todos os dias ao colégio atrasada, porém hoje por milagre acordei cedo!

- Vamos acreditar para não perder a amizade!- diz Hotori piscando para mim.

Ficamos conversando mais algum tempo e descobri que eles eram gêmeos e moravam em Nagoya, uma cidade do sul do Japão. Hotori gosta muito de esportes, principalmente futebol, vôlei e basquete, é bem descontraído, não gosta muito de música, mas graças à mãe que é uma eximia tocadora de piano aprendeu a gostar de tocar piano e teclado. Hitoki é sério, mas muito gentil, ele gosta muito de música, mas não é muito bom nos esportes, o único esporte em que se destaca é a natação, ambos têm 15 anos e são do signo de capricórnio, adoram computadores, parecem ter herdado isso do pai que é programador. Depois dessa conversa em que nos conhecemos melhor chegamos ao colégio e deixei-os na recepção para saber em que sala iriam ficar e me dirigi a minha, pois o sinal estava prestes a tocar. Entrei na sala e me dirigi à minha cadeira q ficava no meio da sala, sentei-me e aguardei a entrada de Mônica-sensei. Após uns 2 minutos ela entra com um sorriso.

- Ohayo! Hoje chegaram 2 alunos que foram transferidos de uma cidade no sul do país.- disse ela para a classe -Podem entrar!- disse ela num tom que podia ser escutado por quem estivesse atrás da porta.

Eu mal podia acreditar, eles dois estavam na mesma sala que eu! Enquanto estava pensando nisso Hotori e Hitoki entram na sala.

- Apresentem-se a turma!- disse Mônica-sensei cordialmente e eles menearam a cabeça em uma resposta afirmativa.

- Oi, meu nome é Hotori Hinoshima, tenho 15 anos, nasci em Nagoya. Espero ser amigo de todos.- disse ele num tom divertido sorrindo para todos os presentes.

- Ohayo, meu nome é Hitoki Hinoshima, também tenho 15 anos. Espero ter uma convivência tranqüila com todos.- disse ele num tom calmo.

- Agora que as devidas apresentações já foram feitas, os senhores podem se sentar.- disse ela apontando para 2 carteiras vazias que haviam na sala.

Eles acenaram em resposta e se dirigiram aos seus lugares, Hotori sentou ao lado de Mina, na cadeira atrás da minha e Hitoki sentou atrás de Lita, do lado de seu irmão.

- Bem, espero que vocês sejam amigos dos novos alunos e que ajudem no que eles precisarem.- disse ela ajeitando suas anotações –Agora vamos começar a aula!- diz ela se levantando e escrevendo o assunto novo no quadro.

Todos os alunos começam a copiar, mas de vez em quando uma menina ou outra olhava de esguelha para os meninos novos, que desde já estavam aprovados por elas. A aula passou depressa mesmo com toda aquela confusão sobre átomos e suas subdivisões, não era tão difícil, mas quando chegar em casa preciso revisar o assunto, logo chegou a hora do recreio e Hitoki e Hotori foram vieram falar comigo.

- Se importa se lancharmos com vocês?- perguntou Hitoki polidamente.

- Claro que não me importo!!- digo sorrindo e dando lugar para eles se sentarem junto a ela, Amy, Lita e Mina.

- Na vai nos apresentar a suas lindas amigas?- perguntou Hotori marotamente a Serena olhando de esguelha para Mina.

- Hehehe, pode deixar que irei apresentá-las. É só você ter calma.- digo rindo da indignação expressa na face dele.- Esta é Amy!- digo apontando para a uma garota de estatura mediana de cabelos e olhos azuis escuro, que estava sentada ao meu lado direito.- Lita!- digo pegando um dos bolinhos que a garota de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos ondulados presos num alto rabo de cavalo tinha preparado.- Aquela é a Mina!- digo depois de terminar o bolinho indicando uma garota loira de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claro.

- Muito prazer senhoritas.- disse Hitoki polidamente com um singelo sorriso.

- É ótimo conhecer garotas tão lindas.- disse Hotori com um sorriso conquistador.

- E um prazer conhecê-los!- disseram as três em coro um pouco coradas.

Começamos a conversar sobre o passado dos dois e começamos a nos conhecer melhor. As meninas estavam super empolgadas com a chegada deles. Falamos sobre diversos assuntos até que para nossa infelicidade o sinal tocou e todos nos levantamos para voltarmos à nossa sala e termos mais uma exaustiva sessão de aulas. Chegamos na sala e sentamos nos nossos respectivos lugares.

- Ei, Vocês topam nos mostrar o bairro depois da aula?- perguntou Hotori ansioso.

- Claro!- disse eu entusiasmada.- Meninas vocês tem algo marcado para depois das aulas?- perguntei olhando em especial para Amy.

- Eu não tenho nada importante!- disse Lita sorrindo- Eu topo!

- Eu também não tenho nada para fazer, é claro q eu vou!!- disse Mina animada.

- Bem...- disse Amy pensativa.

- Vai Amy! Você vai ter um tempão para estudar! Eu também tenho q voltar para casa antes das três! Não vamos demorar muito. Vai, por favor??- digo implorando para ela.

- Está bem! Mas não vamos passar a tarde toda fora, certo?- diz ela ainda preocupada.

- Não vamos!- assegurou-lhe Hitoki.

- Então estou dentro!- disse ela sorrindo.

- Gente, temos que passar no colégio da Rey para buscá-la!

- É verdade! Então ela pode ir conosco se não tiver nada para fazer a tarde.- disse Mina.

- Quem é Rey?- perguntou Hotori super curioso.

- Uma amiga nossa, ela estuda em outro colégio. Hoje a tarde você a conhecerá.- digo olhando para porta se abrindo.

Nesta hora Mônica-sensei entrou na classe e começou a aula. A aula passou rapidamente já que era só uma revisão sobre o assunto que ela tinha dado nas aulas passadas de literatura e assim logo chegou a hora da saída. Nós fomos saindo do colégio rapidamente, pois tínhamos que pegar Rey antes que ela fosse para casa e convidá-la a fazer o passeio junto conosco, quando chegamos ao portão de entrada avisto um carro vermelho familiar. Vou andando até ele, quando reconheço o rapaz que está sentado no assento de motorista, era Darien. Fico pasma e ando um pouco mais rápido até alcançar o veículo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!- pergunto confusa.

- Eu vim buscar você, assim tenho certeza de que não fugirá das aulas!- diz ele divertido.

- Bem, sabe o que é...- digo meio atrapalhada- É que entraram dois rapazes novos no colégio e eu e as garotas prometemos de mostrar o bairro para eles- disse ainda um pouco nervosa.

- Tudo bem.- disse ele um pouco desapontado, olhando para um grupo que vinha em minha direção.- Posso acompanhar vocês?- pergunta ele olhando para algo que estava atrás de mim.

- Por mim tudo bem.- digo sorrindo e me virando para o pessoal- Tem algum problema se o Darien for conosco?

- Por mim tudo bem!- disse Mina e todos assentiram em concordância.

- Então vamos!!- digo caminhando a frente do grupo junto com Darien em direção à escola de Rey, onde chegamos em poucos minutos, afinal era apenas dois quarteirões de distância.

- Oi Rey!- digo cumprimentando uma surpresa garota de longos e lisos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

- Oi Sere! Oi gente!- responde ela meio confusa vendo Darien a meu lado e dois rapazes que ela não conhecia.- Quem são esses? E o que você faz aqui?- pergunta ela a mim e a Darien.

- Esses são os dois novos colegas de classe, Hitoki e Hotori!- digo rapidamente indicando cada um.

- Eu fui buscar a Sere no colégio para irmos estudar como havíamos combinado, mas ela tinha prometido de mostrar o bairro aos novos colegas dela então eu vim junto.- disse ela simplesmente.

- Muito prazer!- disse ela se dirigindo a Hitoki e Hotori.

- O prazer é nosso!- respondera em uníssono.

- E porque vocês vieram até aqui?- pergunta ela curiosa.

- Viemos te convidar para mostrar o bairro a Hitoki e Hotori junto conosco.–responde Mina entusiasmada

- Hum... Não tenho nada para fazer hoje. Então Vamos. Aonde vãos primeiro?

- Que tal irmos ao parque nº 10?- pergunta Lita –Afinal está bem próximo daqui.

- É uma ótima idéia Lita!!- disse Amy- Depois poderemos ir até a livraria.

- Hum... é...- digo com uma gota.- Que tal depois da livraria irmos ao Game Center e tomarmos um sorvete? Daí podemos deixar o resto para outro dia? O que acham?- pergunto me dirigindo aos rapazes.

- É uma boa idéia, se não ficará muito tarde.- disse Amy -Podemos voltar outro dia e mostrar o resto.

- OK.– disse Hotori enquanto os outros concordavam com a cabeça.

Fomos andando até o parque enquanto mostrávamos lojas e lugares que gostávamos de ir. Mostramos onde era o hospital e outros lugares que você precisa conhecer como o supermercado e outras lojas de conveniência. Passeamos um pouco no parque.

- Esse parque é ótimo para piqueniques e encontros.- disse Darien olhando a paisagem.

- É verdade. Falando em piquenique, que tal fazermos um no sábado?- pergunta Lita.- Eu posso fazer a comida.

- Ótima idéia Lita!- digo com os olhos brilhando em antecipação.

- A mesma gulosa de sempre!- diz Rey me arreliando.

- Pára com isso Rey eu só quero me divertir no final de semana.- digo meio aborrecida.

- Então aquela sua felicidade toda não era só para saborear a maravilhosa culinária da nossa amiga Lita?- continuou ela olhando de esguelha para mim.

- Bem, tem uma parte que foi por isso, mas... Eu também gosto da companhia de vocês. Além do que não pode me culpar se a comida da Lita é ótima.

- Que é isso, minha comida nem é tão boa assim!- disse Lita acanhada.

- Estou ansioso para provar sua comida senhorita Lita.- disse Hitoki educadamente.

- Então está decidido, sábado aqui no parque. Mas de que horas?- pergunta Mina.

- Que tal às 10:00Hrs?- Sugiro.

- Esplêndida idéia. Assim nós depois podemos conhecer o resto do bairro sem se preocupar com o almoço.- disse Hotori.

- Também gostei!- disse Lita olhando para os lindos olhos azuis de Hitoki,

- Achei a idéia ótima, mas não podemos passar o dia inteiro fora!- disse Amy.

- Eu também topo.- disse Rey animada- Vou trazer o Nicola, aquele pateta tinha me convidado para sair e eu tinha aceitado então se ele quiser que venha.

- É verdade, tinha combinado de estudar com o Richard no sábado. Vou ver se ele quer vir ou desmarcar.- disse Amy.

- Eu venho com certeza!- disse Mina animada.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada!- disse Hotori olhando de viés para Mina.

- E você Darien?- perguntei curiosa- Sei que você é ocupado então se tiver algo não precisa vir.- disse sorrindo.

- Não tenho nada para fazer no sábado, estarei aqui!- disse ele retribuindo o sorriso.

- Já que está tudo combinado que tal irmos agora ao Game Center tomar um milk shake?- Pergunto animada ao pessoal.

- Serena! Desse jeito vamos passar a tarde toda passeando. Ainda temos aula lembra?!- disse Darien sério.

- Ahhhhhh... Não vai demorar...- digo chateada.

- É Darien, não seja estraga prazer!- disse Mina me ajudando a a convencer Darien.

- É vai ser rapidinho, e tínhamos combinado de passar lá, lembra?- disse Lita. Valeu amiga.

- Se todas querem, quem sou eu para dizer não?- suspirou derrotado.

- YEAHHHH- digo super contente dando um pulo e o abraçando- Valeu Darien, prometo que quando chegar em casa estudaremos bastante.

- OK!- disse ele meio desconcertado, ai eu percebi o que tinha feito e corei.

- Hum, então... Vamos indo?- pergunto ainda meio sem graça.

- Vamos logo, afinal estamos com a Serena gulosa de sempre!- disse Rey dando de ombros.

- Cala a boca Rey!!- digo soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

- Hahaha...- ri Hotori divertido por nossa briga costumeira –Mas onde fica esse tal de Game Center?- pergunta mirando Serena.

- Fica aqui perto.- digo seguindo para o nosso destino.

Depois de uma curta caminhada, enquanto Rey continuava a me aborrecer e os outros a rir da nossa pequena desavença, chegamos ao Game Center.

- Oi Andrew!- exclamo quando o vejo dando-lhe o meu costumeiro sorriso.

- Olá Sere-chan! Oi meninas! Como vai Darien?- pergunta o Andrew gentil como sempre. Ele é realmente lindo.- Quem são seus novos amigos?- ele fala se dirigindo a mim.

- E eu sou Hitoki Hinoshima, é um prazer conhecê-lo.- diz Hotori com uma vênia ao estilo japonês.

- Eu sou Hotori Hinoshima, prazer.- disse fazendo uma vênia também.

- Muito prazer!- diz Andrew com um seu sorriso de sempre.

- E o que vocês vão querer?- pergunta ele pronto para anotar nossos pedidos.

- Eu quero um sorvete de creme!- disseram os gêmeos juntos, fazendo todos rir.

- Eu quero um de flocos!- disse Rey enquanto se sentava na mesa mais longa do estabelecimento e logo foi seguida pelos outros.

- Baunilha, por favor, Andrew!- disse Darien, que se sentou entre mim e Rey.

- Um de nata, por favor!- disse Amy que se sentou numa das pontas da mesa, entre Rey e Hotori.

- Eu quero pavê, Andrew!- disse Mina que estava entre Hotori e Lita.

- Napolitano, por favor Andrew!- disse ela com um sorriso que não sei por que fez Hitoki olhar feio para Andrew.

- O meu você já sabe, né?- digo piscando para ele.

- Claro!- diz ele piscando de volta, olhei para Hitoki e ele tinha parado de olhar feio para Andrew. Andrew foi rapidamente providenciar os pedidos.

- Serena?- disse Hitoki.

- Sim?- digo sem entender do porque de ele ter me chamado.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- pergunta ele olhando seriamente para mim, o que me fez ter um arrepio, sentia que ele não era o único que estava me encarando seriamente.

- Claro!- digo ainda confusa do porque de eles estarem me olhando seriamente.

- Esse Andrew é seu namorado?- pergunta ele ainda sério me deixando confusa.

- Hn... Não, não é não. Por que?- pergunto ainda confusa.

- Nada. Só curiosidade.- disse ele ainda sério.

Depois desse curto diálogo Andrew chega com nossos pedidos e põe cada um em frente a seu respectivo dono. Nós tomamos o sorvete conversando sobre assuntos mais leve que o último e logo todos haviam terminado de tomar o sorvete. E como já era mais ou menos 5:00 Hrs, já estava na hora de irmos para casa.

- Gente, tenho que voltar para casa. Ainda preciso estudar uns capítulos que estou em dúvida!- disse Amy se levantando apressada –Vejo vocês amanhã no colégio!- ela disse acenando para nós e saindo.

- Já está na hora de eu voltar para o templo! Jii-san deve estar preocupado! Tchau!- disse ela saindo.

- Bem, vamos Lita?- perguntou Mina, elas duas moravam perto.

- OK, tchau rapazes, Darien, Sere!- disse ela sorrindo.

- Ja ne!!- dissemos eu e Darien em uníssono.

- Matta ne!- disse Hotori rápido.

- Nani?- perguntou Mina confusa.

- Anoo, já está tarde. O que vocês acham se eu acompanhasse vocês até em casa?- continuou Hitoki prestativo.

- Ah, eu também posso ir junto. Se quiserem, é claro!- disse Hotori entusiasmado com a possibilidade.

- Ótimo, o que você acha Lita?- perguntou Mina alegremente.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vamos?

- Hai!- disse Mina.

Então todos saíram do Game Center e foram para suas respectivas casas. Durante o caminho das casas de Mina e Lita, Hitoki e Hotori puderam conhecer um pouco mais sobre as meninas e seus gostos. Após alguns minutos de caminhada eles finalmente chegaram a seu destino.

- Arigatou pela companhia!- disse Lita um pouco embaraçada e meio corada.

- Foi ótimo conversar com vocês, um pouco mais. Espero que sejamos grandes amigos.- disse Mina sorrindo.

- Eu também espero. Eu adoraria ficar um pouco mais de tempo com vocês, mas nossa okaa-san já deve estar preocupada.- disse Hotori dando tchau.

- Até amanhã!- disse Hitoki seguindo o irmão.

Continua...

Nota da Autora:

Bem... Eu quero me desculpar com os leitores dessa fic pela minha demora... Eu tenho andado muito ocupada e cansada. Esse capítulo já estava sendo feito desde de o dia 23 de outubro axo...para você como eu demoro'... Eu peço mil desculpas mesmo...vou tentar ñ ser tão negligente e postar o próximo cap no Valentine's day, então aguardem... Quero dedicar esse cap a Lally (Kikyou Priestess) como presente de aniversário bem atrasado e também para minha amiga Paulo que sempre me incentivou... Obrigado também akeles q dedicam um tempinho p/ ler deixar review... Carol Mamoru, Mira Soares, Melissa Brami, Cissa .::Serena::., UsAkO-ChIi e Trinity... Mto obrigada pelos elogios e incentivos...prometo que vou continuar a fic...mesmo que demore um pouco... Espero q vcs gostem desse cap... para compensar um pouco a demora este está maior, ok?? Espero q curtam... e q comentem tb

Kissus

Já ne


End file.
